Chess Lessons with Harry and Draco
by lbwiki585
Summary: Sorted into Slytherin, Harry Potter learns how to play Wizard's Chess with help from Draco Malfoy. Years 1 to 8 combined.
1. Fool's Mate

**Warning: This fanfiction is in an alternate universe where Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin and became best friends with Draco Malfoy.**

Harry Potter had been at Hogwarts for a month and so far he was enjoying it. Slytherin House had quickly accepted him as their own. Harry was the top first-year student of his house and in second place of his entire year at school, a little behind by Hermione Granger. Potions was Harry's favorite subject, as well as Draco Malfoy's. Severus Snape immediately started showing respect for and liking Harry even though Severus hated Harry's father, James. Severus viewed Harry as Lily's son and not the spawn of James. Harry and Draco were Snape's best students in Potions, which caused them to earn a lot of points for Slytherin House. Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle spent a lot of time with Harry and Draco. It seemed safe to assume that they were all becoming close friends.

The Gryffindors disliked Harry ever since he had been sorted into Slytherin. Ron Weasley was Harry's least favorite person at Hogwarts. Ron said all sorts of snide comments about Harry being the next dark lord when Snape or any of the other professors were not present. Harry didn't let any of the things Weasley or any of the Gryffindors said about him bother him. Besides, Harry and Draco were having the time of their lives. The captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, Marcus Flint, allowed Harry and Draco to both try out for the team, even though they were only first-years. Lucius Malfoy sent Harry and Draco Nimbus 2000s for them to use in their first match against Gryffindor. Harry would be the Slytherin seeker and Draco would be one of the Slytherin chasers.

Draco was teaching Harry how to play Wizard's Chess. Harry was smart, but chess was not a game Harry was particularly skilled at. One day Harry and Draco decided to play a game. Harry had the white pieces and Draco had the black pieces.

"Pawn to g4", Harry said. When he did, the white pawn on g2 moved to g4.

"Pawn to e5", Draco said. The black pawn on e7 moved to e5.

"Pawn to f3", Harry said. The white pawn on f2 moved to f3. _What could possibly go wrong?_, Harry thought.

Draco smiled as he said, "Queen to h4." The black queen on d8 moved all the way to the other end of the diagonal to h4. Draco then said, "Checkmate."

"What?!", Harry exclaimed in shock. "The game only lasted two moves."

Draco smirked as he said, "Look at your king, Harry. It has no moves to escape the black queen's attack. This is the shortest game of chess possible, also known as 'Fool's Mate'."

"I feel like a fool", Harry groaned.

"Don't worry about it, mate", Draco said. "By losing, you learn how to play the game better. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini know how to play the game better than I do."


	2. Damiano Defense

Draco continued teaching Harry the basics of chess. Harry felt like his gameplay was improving, but he still felt doubtful. Harry and Draco had extremely busy schedules, with Quidditch Practice every Saturday and all the work in their classes. Regardless, both were doing extremely well. Most of the professor complimented Harry's work…except for Professor McGonagall. Harry knew it because of the typical Gryffindor bias against Slytherins. Harry didn't let that disturb him, even though McGonagall never awarded Harry and Draco any points for Slytherin. Harry and Draco earned many points for Slytherin in potions regardless. Slytherin had a good chance of winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row.

On 25 October 1991, which was a Friday, the Slytherins had double potions with the Gryffindors. Harry and Draco sat with Pansy Parkinson, just like they did in every other potions class. Harry, Draco, and Pansy all managed to successfully brew Wiggenweld potions, to no one's surprise. Snape showed a rare smile to the three friends, acknowledging their success. Suddenly, an explosion occurred on the other side of the classroom. Snape turned towards the students that caused it. They turned out to be Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan. Snape hustled towards them in anger.

"You imbeciles! You cretins! I am tired of you three exploding and blowing up cauldrons in my classroom almost all the time. You keep doing this! Twenty points from Gryffindor, each."

"But sir…", Ron tried to argue.

"Also detention for all three of you! You three will also clean up the potions lab every night for the next two weeks!", Snape continued shouting.

"Fools", Theodore Nott muttered.

Harry didn't say anything. But Harry secretly knew that Weasley and Longbottom looked hopeless in potions. Granger was the only Gryffindor that seemed to know what she was supposed to do.

After all the Gryffindors had left, Severus turned to the ten first-year Slytherins.

"For all of you, ten points each to Slytherin for successfully brewing the Wiggenweld potion. At least not everyone in this class is a dullard."

Harry, Draco, and Pansy rejoiced amongst themselves.

Later that day, once their classes were over and their homework was complete, Draco asked Harry if he wanted to play Wizard's Chess again.

"Fine", Harry said.

Draco had the white pieces and Harry had the black pieces.

"Pawn to e4", Draco said. The white pawn on e2 moved to e4.

"Pawn to e5", Harry said. The black pawn on e7 moved to e5.

"Knight to f3", Draco said. The white knight on g1 moved to f3, attacking the black e-pawn.

Harry knew it was obvious he had to defend the e-pawn. Harry knew there were numerous ways to defend the attacked pawn. Harry decided to defend the e-pawn with the f-pawn.

"Pawn to f6", Harry said. The black pawn on f7 moved to f6.

Draco showed a brief look of surprise on his face. Harry saw the facial expression before Draco quickly changed it.

"Knight to e5", Draco said. Harry was shocked. Draco had sacrificed one of his knights for a pawn. Had he suddenly blundered?

The white kingside knight pounced on the black pawn on e5 and smashed it to bits.

"Pawn to e5", Harry said. The black pawn on f6 yanked its sword out and pierced the white knight on e5, destroying it.

"Queen to h5", Draco said. The white queen on d1 moved to h5, putting the black king on e8 in check. Harry was shocked that Draco had moved the white queen so early in the game. Harry was also wondering how he would deal with the queen's attack on the black king. Harry had two legal moves. Harry could play the black pawn on g7 to g6-which would block the check-or he could move the black king to e7. Harry knew that if he played his pawn to g6, he would lose the black kingside rook on h8 when the white queen would move to e5, forking the black king and the black kingside rook. So, Harry knew what he would have to do.

"King to e7", Harry said. The black king on e8 moved to e7.

"Queen to e5", Draco said. The white queen destroyed the pawn on e5, putting the black king in check again.

"King to f7", Harry said. The black king on e7 moved to f7.

"Bishop to c4", Draco said. The white kingside bishop on f1 moved to c4, putting the black king in check.

"King to g6", Harry said.

"Queen to f5", Draco said. The black king was in check again.

"King to h6", Harry said. Now Harry was wondering if he had made a mistake. He also wondered if Draco had intended to sacrifice the white kingside knight.

"Pawn to d4", Draco said. The white pawn on d2 moved to d4. This pawn move also gave a discovered check from the white bishop on c1.

"Pawn to g5", Harry said. The black pawn on g7 moved to g5 to block the check.

"Pawn to h4", Draco said. The white pawn on h2 moved to h4.

"Bishop to b4", Harry said. The black bishop on f8 moved to b4, putting the white king on e1 in check.

"King to f1", Draco said. The white king on e1 moved to f1 to escape the check.

"Queen to e7", Harry said. The black queen on d8 moved to e7.

"Bishop to g5", Draco said. The white bishop on c1 captured the black pawn on g5, putting the black king in check.

"King to g7", Harry said grimly. Harry knew the black queen was attacked by the white queenside bishop and would be captured.

"Bishop to e7", Draco said. The white bishop on g5 struck the black queen on e7 multiple times, causing it to break into a dozen pieces.

"Bishop to e7", Harry said. The black bishop on b4 captured the white bishop on e7.

"Queen to f7", Draco said. The black king was in check.

"King to h6", Harry said. The black king moved to h6.

"Pawn to g4", Draco said. The white pawn on g2 moved to g4.

"Knight to c6", Harry said. The black knight on b8 moved to c6.

"Pawn to g5", Draco said. This pawn move put the black king in check.

"Bishop to g5", Harry said. The black bishop captured the white pawn on g5.

"Pawn to g5", Draco said. The white pawn on h4 captured the bishop on g5, giving a double check from both the white pawn on g5 and the white kingside rook on h1.

"King to g5", Harry said. The black king captured the pawn on g5.

"Rook to h5", Draco said. The white rook on h1 moved to h5, putting the black king on g5 in check.

"King to g4", Harry said. The black king moved to g4.

"Bishop to e2", Draco said. The white bishop on c4 moved to e2.

"Checkmate", Draco said triumphantly.

Harry almost felt relieved that the tension was over. "I knew near the end I was losing", he admitted.

"The problem began on your second move, Harry. You moved the black pawn on f7 to f6. This is known as the Damiano Defense. It's a very mediocre and inferior defense."

Draco took a deep breath and continued. "The Damiano Defense was named after the Portuguese chess author Pedro Damiano. Even he admitted it is a weak opening and should never be played. On your third move, the best move you could have played was "Queen to e7". It shows that moving the f-pawn to f6 did not really defend the e-pawn at all. If the queens on d1 and d8 were not in the game, the Damiano Defense would be fine for black."

Harry nodded. "You're right. I never want to play that opening again."

"The more you learn, the better", Draco said.

Six days later, on 31 October 1991, the Halloween feast at Hogwarts took place. Earlier, Harry had asked Marcus Flint and one of the substitute chasers for the Slytherin Quidditch Team, Cassius Warrington, to help him learn defensive spells and combat spells that could help him. Harry knew that Voldemort could return at any time. Harry had to prepare himself for that inevitable day. Harry paid Flint and Warrington five galleons each for teaching him, although they were so pleased with Harry, they likely would have taught Harry for free anyway.

Harry decided to use the bathroom. Harry left the Slytherin table and went on his way. About ten minutes later Quirinus Quirrell came charging in and yelled, "There's a troll in the school! Everybody, get to safety!" Then Quirrell fainted. All the students except for the Slytherins began screaming for their lives. Draco and Pansy were about to leave with the other Slytherins when all of a sudden Draco realized something.

"Harry doesn't know about the troll!", Draco said.

Pansy showed a fearful expression. "We have to tell Professor Snape and Prefect Flint."

Draco and Pansy told Professor Snape and Marcus Flint, who was one of the Slytherin prefects, about Harry going to the bathroom. Snape then decided to search for Harry and bring him to safety. However, Draco and Pansy decided to search for Harry themselves.

Meanwhile, Harry had just left the bathroom and was about to head back to the Great Hall when he heard crying in the girls' bathroom. It sounded like a girl. Could it be…

"Granger?", Harry asked. Hermione Granger was crawled into a sitting position under the sink.

"What happened?", Harry asked.

"I was trying to help Ron Weasley with one of his Potions assignments. He told me to piss off and that I was an annoying know-it-all and that I was a loser."

"I don't think you're a loser", Harry said. Harry may have despised Gryffindors but he could tolerate Hermione.

"Thanks, Potter. But I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin, we're not supposed to be seen talking to each other."

"True", Harry said. "There is this unspoken policy against students from different houses socializing, especially between Slytherins and Gryffindors. That doesn't surprise me, seeing what assholes Weasley and the other Gryffindors are."

"Well, Neville Longbottom is pretty nice", Hermione said.

Before Harry could reply there was loud movement. Then Harry saw a horrifying sight. An ugly twelve-foot troll was outside the bathroom. The troll was holding a club. Draco and Pansy tackled the troll to the ground. Pansy hugged Harry tightly.

"We were so worried about you!", Pansy said to Harry.

But as the three Slytherins moved backwards, the troll got up. The troll charged towards Harry.

Harry was prepared, remembering the training with Flint and Warrington.

"_Impedimenta!_", Harry shouted while pointing his wand at the troll.

The impediment jinx threw the troll backwards. But Harry wasn't finished.

"_Avada Kedavra!_", Harry shouted.

The killing curse hit the troll squarely in the chest. The troll fell to the ground, lifeless.

Before Harry, Pansy, and Draco could celebrate, Professors McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and Quirrell all burst into the bathroom.

"What happened?", McGonagall asked while glaring at the three Slytherin first-years.

"It was my fault, professor", Hermione said. "I wanted to kill the troll by myself. But I quickly realized how stupid I was. If Malfoy, Parkinson, and Potter hadn't come to save me, I probably would be a corpse right now."

"Miss Granger, I can't believe you! Ten points from Gryffindor for such reckless and irresponsible behavior."

Hermione nodded and looked at the three first-year Slytherins in gratitude before she went to the Gryffindor Common Room.

McGonagall turned to Draco, Pansy, and Harry. "As for you three…", she began.

Snape then intervened. "I believe a reward is in store. You three have each gained fifty points for Slytherin."

Harry couldn't believe it. Not only did all three of them survive the troll, they even got rewarded for it. Not to mention that the 150 extra points gave Slytherin the lead by far in the competition for the House Cup.

Harry, Draco, and Pansy refused to speak until they reached the Slytherin Common Room. When they reached the common room, they all squealed in excitement.

"Potter, Malfoy, what happened?", Marcus Flint asked.

Harry told him how the troll had been killed and that Slytherin had won another 150 points. Flint smirked, showing his approval.

When Pansy, Draco, and Harry were about to walk to their respective dormitories, Pansy hugged Harry again. "What you did was risky, Harry, killing that troll on your own."

"Yes, that is true", Harry said. "Fighting that troll was like playing the Damiano Defense."

Harry and Draco laughed briefly, then all three of them went to their dorms. When Harry reached his dorm, he laid down on his bed and immediately fell asleep.


	3. Halosar Trap

Even though Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson had saved Hermione Granger from the troll, the Gryffindors were still nasty and awful towards them and the other Slytherins.

On 2 November 1991, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy discussed the situation in the Slytherin Common Room.

"I can't believe it", Draco said. "You would think the Gryffindors would be thankful we rescued that mud-I mean, _Muggleborn_", he corrected himself while rolling his eyes. "Yet Weasley still keeps acting like a wanker."

"What do you expect from Gryffindors", Harry said. "They never seem to give Slytherins credit for anything good they do."

"Anyway, let's play another game of chess, Harry", Draco said.

"Sure", Harry said. Harry and Draco walked over to the chessboard. Draco had the white pieces and Harry had the black pieces.

"Pawn to d4", Draco said. The white pawn on d2 moved to d4.

"Pawn to d5", Harry said. The black pawn on d7 moved to d5.

"Pawn to e4", Draco said. The white pawn on e2 moved to e4. _The Blackmar-Diemer Gambit_, Draco thought.

Harry seemed surprised by this move. The white pawn was undefended on e4. The black pawn on d5 could simply capture it. Did Draco make a mistake?

"Pawn to e4", Harry said. The black pawn stabbed the white pawn on e4 with one motion of his sword. _I'm one pawn ahead_, Harry thought. _So far, so good._

"Knight to c3", Draco said. The white knight on b1 moved to c3, attacking the black pawn on e4.

"Knight to f6", Harry said. The black knight on g8 moved to f6, defending the black pawn on e4.

"Pawn to f3", Draco said. The white pawn on f2 moved to f3.

"Pawn to f3", Harry said. The black pawn on e4 smashed the white pawn on f3 to bits, then occupied the f3 square.

Harry expected Draco to capture the black pawn on f3 with the white kingside knight on g1. Instead, Draco said, "Queen to f3."

The white queen moved from d1 and demolished the black pawn on f3. This move left the white pawn on d4 undefended. The black queen on d8 was attacking that pawn.

Harry was surprised. Draco was sacrificing another pawn? This looked way too good to be true.

Meanwhile, Draco was thinking, _The Ryder Gambit_.

"Queen to d4", Harry said. The black queen moved from d8 and destroyed the white pawn on d4. _I'm two pawns ahead, this is great_, Harry thought.

"Bishop to e3", Draco said. The white bishop on c1 moved to e3. This move attacked the black queen on d4. Harry knew he had to move the black queen somewhere, but where? Harry then decided to move the black queen to b4. This would attack the white pawn on b2, and if Draco decided to castle queenside, Harry would then skewer the white queen against the white queenside rook with the black queenside bishop on c8.

"Queen to b4", Harry said. The black queen on d4 moved to b4.

Harry was sure Draco would not castle queenside. But Harry was astonished when Draco said, "Castle Queenside."

The white king moved from e1 to c1, and the white queenside rook moved from a1 to d1.

_This is perfect_, Harry thought. Harry then said, "Bishop to g4."

The black bishop moved from c8 to g4, attacking the white queen on f3. Harry knew that if the white queen moved out of the way, the black bishop would be able to capture the white rook on d1. It seemed like Harry had a huge material advantage.

But Draco had other plans.

"Knight to b5", Draco said. The white knight on c3 moved to b5. Harry wasn't sure why Draco decided to play this move. His queen was left undefended on f3, and Harry could simply capture it with the black bishop on g4.

"Bishop to f3", Harry said. The black bishop on g4 smashed the white queen on f3 to bits.

Draco smiled as he said, "Knight to c7."

The white knight on b5 moved to c7, capturing the pawn that occupied the c7 square.

"Checkmate", Draco said.

Harry was shocked. But it was true. The black king on e8 was attacked by the white knight on c7 and had no squares to flee to.

"Good game", Harry said, shaking hands with Draco but feeling disappointed at the same time. He thought he was winning. What went wrong?

Draco seemed to know what he was thinking. "The trap you fell into in this game is known as the Halosar Trap. It was named after Hermann Halosar. When I sacrificed those two white pawns, I was playing the Blackmar-Diemer Gambit and the Ryder Gambit. The trap was to offer the queen in exchange for instant checkmate."

"I had a feeling it was too good to be true", Harry said.

"Don't worry", Draco said. "By losing, you learn how to play the game better. I can see your improvement."

"Thanks, Draco", Harry said.

For the next eight days, Marcus Flint had grueling practice sessions for the entire Slytherin Quidditch Team. Even though both Harry and Draco both loved Quidditch and were skilled at it, they both agreed the practices were exhausting.

On 10 November 1991, just one week before the match against Gryffindor, Marcus Flint seemed to be energized and determined. Flint had all six chasers on the team-including himself-try to score as many goals against the Slytherin Keeper, Miles Bletchley, as possible. Flint and Draco had the most goals after 45 minutes.

"C'mon, Flint, let us have a break!", Linus Urquhart complained. Urquhart was a second-year and one of the substitute chasers for the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

"Urquhart, this is why you're not in the starting lineup!", Flint snapped. "We need to prepare for the match against Gryffindor. Oliver Wood is determined to defeat us. The Weasley twins are excellent beaters. Angelina Johnson can score pretty well. Although their seeker, a third year named Leo Dalton, is not really someone to be afraid of. My point is, we need to be able to prevent Gryffindor from having an advantage. Do you see Warrington, Pucey, Montague, Malfoy, or Potter complaining? Now get on with it."

Practice resumed. Then Flint had the Slytherin beaters, Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole, aim bludgers at the chasers. Despite this, Draco still managed to score five times against Bletchley.

"Brilliant, Malfoy!", Bletchley said. "Wood doesn't stand a chance."

"I'm releasing the snitch", Flint said. "Potter, try to catch it as quickly as possible. Bole and Derrick, you two try to stop him. I suspect this is what the Weasley twins will try to do during the match. You know the pranks they pull. And they say only Slytherins play dirty."

Harry chased after the golden snitch on his Nimbus 2000. Derrick and Bole tried to stop Harry with the bludgers, but each one of the bludgers missed Harry. 40 seconds later Harry caught the snitch.

"Great work, Potter! I smell a victory next Sunday."

"Yeah", Terence Higgs said. Terence Higgs was a fourth-year who had been the starting seeker on the team the previous school year. Even though Higgs was now a substitute seeker, Higgs didn't mind that Harry had replaced him. Like most of the Slytherins, Higgs admired and respected Harry.

"All right, team! Back to the common room."

Pansy Parkinson was watching the practice. She smiled at Draco and smiled even wider at Harry when the two first-year boys met her in the stands.

"Great work, you two! Amazing how you scored all those goals, Draco. And I saw that amazing catch of the snitch, Harry!"

"Thanks, Pansy", Harry said. "Gryffindor don't stand a chance."

The three friends walked back to the common room through the greenhouses. When they reached the entrance courtyard, Harry heard the voice of his rival.

"Well, well, if it isn't the evil Dark Lord Potter and his ugly minions!", Ronald Weasley sneered.

Harry turned around at Weasley.

"Piss off, Weasley. Leave me alone."

Harry, Draco, and Pansy began walking away.

"Yeah, I'll leave you alone, just like your stupid and ugly mudblood whore mother did when she died", Weasley sneered, laughing.

Harry turned around and probably would have attacked and beaten the crap out of Weasley if Draco and Pansy didn't hold Harry back. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Professor Snape arrived on the scene.

"Weasley, how dare you insult Lily Evans. She was a brilliant witch and an excellent mother. For insulting Potter's mother and provoking him, I am taking thirty points from Gryffindor House."

Ron gave Snape a disgusted look.

"Shut the fuck up, you ugly-long haired bat, this has nothing to do with you!", Ron shouted.

The anger on Snape's face made Harry flinch.

"Gryffindor will lose eighty more points because you said that, Weasley. In addition, you'll serve three weeks of detention every night in my office."

Ron gave Harry, Draco, and Pansy looks filled with hatred before storming off.

Severus Snape then turned to Harry, Draco, and Pansy.

"Sixty points each to Slytherin for keeping Potter under control, Malfoy and Parkinson", Snape said. "Also, five points to Slytherin for not attacking Weasley for his insolence and perversity, Potter."

"Wait, Professor, you knew my mother?", Harry asked.

Snape sighed before he answered Harry's question.

"Yeah, we were in the same year at school. Now I have some business to attend to."

As Snape walked off, Harry rejoiced with Draco and Pansy about the 125 points Slytherin had gained. Harry knew that as long as his fellow Slytherins had his back, everything would be fine.

For the next week, Harry continued attending his classes and completing his homework, still proving himself to be a smart and clever student.

Finally, on 17 November 1991, Slytherin's match against Gryffindor took place at 11 AM. In the Slytherin common room, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass wished Harry and Draco good luck before the match.

Pansy hugged Harry tightly.

"We'll be cheering for you in the stands", Theodore Nott said.

Harry and Draco ate breakfast in the Great Hall with the rest of the team. Then they all went to the Slytherin changing rooms.

Marcus Flint showed the lineup on the noticeboard:

**The 1991-1992 Slytherin Quidditch Team**

**Match vs. Gryffindor**

**Chasers:** Marcus Flint (captain)

Draco Malfoy

Graham Montague

**Beaters**: Peregrine Derrick

Lucian Bole

**Keeper**: Miles Bletchley

**Seeker**: Harry Potter

**Substitute Players**: Linus Urquhart (Chaser)

Adrian Pucey (Chaser)

Cassius Warrington (Chaser)

Terence Higgs (Seeker)

"All right, Slytherins! Time to make an example out of the Gryffindors!", Marcus Flint shouted.

The rest of the Slytherins roared with approval.

The Slytherin Quidditch Team flew out to the pitch.

"Here come the Slytherin Quidditch Team", third-year Gryffindor Lee Jordan said in an obviously disgusted tone. "Flint, Malfoy, Montague, Potter, Bletchley, Derrick, and Bole. Let's see how they will cheat this year."

Harry rolled his eyes. _Typical Gryffindor bias_, he thought.

"And the Gryffindor Team!", Lee said in an ecstatic tone. "Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Dalton, Wood, Weasley, and Weasley! Let's do this, Gryffindor!"

"Captains, shake hands", Madam Hooch ordered. "I want a nice fair game", she added, looking at Flint with a pointed look. Harry couldn't believe it. Why did everyone think all Slytherins were evil?

Marcus Flint shook hands with Oliver Wood. They both looked disgustedly at each other.

"Mount your brooms!", Madam Hooch said.

Madam Hooch released the Quaffle.

"And they're off! Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle and is heading to score against Bletchley! She is so good-looking…"

"JORDAN!", yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, professor."

"Bole, hit a bludger at her!", Flint ordered.

Lucian Bole obliged and smacked a bludger with his beater's bat at Angelina Johnson. Johnson wasn't knocked off her broom, but the impact of the bludger caused her to drop the Quaffle. Draco grabbed it and zoomed towards the Gryffindor goal posts. Draco threw the Quaffle into the hoop on the right. Oliver Wood couldn't stop Draco.

"Malfoy scores", Lee Jordan said with no excitement or happiness. "Ten points to Slytherin."

"Nice shot, Draco!", Harry said, who was looking for the snitch.

"Thanks, Harry!", Draco shouted back.

Katie Bell grabbed the Quaffle and tried to carry it to the Slytherin goal posts and score against Miles Bletchley. But Peregrine Derrick shot a bludger at her, causing her to drop the Quaffle. Draco then grabbed the Quaffle again and headed towards the Gryffindor goal posts. Oliver Wood did his best, but Draco still managed to score against him.

"Malfoy scores. Twenty-Zero, Slytherin", Lee Jordan announced into the microphone.

Fred Weasley then tried to launch a bludger at Draco Malfoy, but the bludger missed Draco. Fred cursed in anger.

For the next twenty minutes, the Slytherin chasers were having an excellent time. Oliver Wood was looking miserable. When twenty-five minutes had passed in the game, the score was 350-0 in favor of Slytherin. Draco had scored 17 of Slytherin's goals.

Harry Potter was still looking for the snitch and he was getting frustrated. Third-year Gryffindor seeker Leo Dalton seemed to be feeling the same way. Dalton was terrified of Draco's movements on the pitch. When Draco wasn't scoring, he was breaking up the formation of the Gryffindor chasers and zooming at Dalton just to keep him nervous.

All of a sudden, Harry felt he had been thrown off his broom. Harry tried to hold on to the broom with all of his might. Then the broom lurched again. Harry tried to regain control of the broom, but the Nimbus 2000 kept trying to buck him off. Harry was confused and terrified. Nimbus 2000s-or any broom in general-normally would not do this. Harry could not direct the broom to move in any direction. Harry was then hanging from the broom with both hands a few seconds later.

How was this happening? Harry felt like the black king in the Halosar Trap, exposed and vulnerable to attack.

Theodore Nott was watching the match with his binoculars when he spotted Harry hanging on the broom.

"What's happening with Harry? Seems like he's having trouble with his broom", Theo said observantly.

Pansy Parkinson looked panicked as she grabbed the binoculars. She shrieked in horror as she saw Harry hanging on to his broom with both of his hands.

"He's an excellent flyer", Millicent Bulstrode said. "How can this be happening?"

The score was now 370-0. Now everyone was watching Harry as he struggled to hold on to the broom.

As the Slytherins were worrying for their beloved seeker, the Gryffindors were laughing at and taunting Harry.

"Potter, are you training for the ballet or playing Quidditch? You suck at being a seeker", Ron Weasley yelled.

Leo Dalton was also laughing at and taunting Harry, not even paying attention to where the snitch might be. Draco Malfoy was worried for his best friend, but he didn't know how to react or what to do. Marcus Flint tried to help the team and scored 7 times as everyone was focused on Harry, even Oliver Wood, who didn't even attempt to block Flint's shots. The score was now 440-0.

"Bole, Derrick, try to catch Potter if he falls", Graham Montague yelled.

Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole hovered under Harry in the hope that if he did fall, one of them would catch him. Meanwhile, George Weasley had an idea.

"Hey, Fred, let's see if we can knock Potter out of the game", George said.

Fred Weasley shot a bludger at Potter's broom, but Bole knocked the bludger in Alicia Spinnet's direction. She barely dodged the shot.

George shot another bludger at Harry, but Derrick knocked it towards Dalton, who was still making fun of Harry. Dalton managed to dodge the Bludger.

"Knock it off, assholes!", Bole yelled. "Harry is in danger!"

"We don't give a fuck", George snarled.

Meanwhile, Blaise Zabini looked through his binoculars and noticed something.

"Professor Quirrell is casting a jinx on Harry's broom!", Blaise shouted.

"What?", Pansy shouted as she grabbed the binoculars and saw that Quirrell was indeed, pointing his wand at Harry and muttering something. "What do we do?", Pansy shouted.

"I've got an idea!", Vincent Crabbe shouted. Crabbe then ran towards the section where all the teachers and staff members of the school were sitting. Crabbe then sneaked behind Professor Quirrell.

"_Incendio_", Crabbe whispered. Crabbe then ran back to the other Slytherin first-years.

"Quirrell, you're on fire", someone shouted. This distracted Quirrell and took his attention away from the game as Professor Flitwick extinguished the flames after yelling, "_Aquamenti_!"

Harry then noticed his broom was no longer shaking and resisting. Harry then pulled himself onto the broom and pursued the snitch, which he had just saw at the other side of the stadium. Harry had regained control of his broom.

"And Potter seems to be fine", Jordan said. "Apparently the debacle with an evil Slytherin and that Nimbus 2000 has apparently been taken care of."

"Jordan!", snapped Professor McGonagall.

Leo Dalton had been so busy making fun of Harry and insulting Harry that he didn't notice what Potter was chasing after until it was too late. Dalton went after Harry, but Harry was too fast for him.

Harry was only inches away from the snitch. Harry reached out…and it entered his mouth. Harry then spat it out into his hands. Harry then clenched the Snitch tightly.

"I've caught the snitch!", Harry yelled, showing the snitch for everyone to see. The Slytherin Quidditch Team and all of the Slytherin supporters roared with approval.

Harry was mobbed by all of his teammates, even the substitutes.

"I knew you could do it, buddy!", Cassius Warrington shouted.

"Way to go, Potter!", exclaimed Linus Urquhart.

"Excellent work, Potter!", Marcus Flint shouted.

"He didn't fucking catch it, he nearly swallowed the snitch", Fred Weasley yelled in outrage.

"He almost got bucked off of his broom! He got lucky", George Weasley said in disgust.

Lee Jordan announced the final score in a clearly disappointed mood, 590-0.

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team headed back to the castle in disappointment, along with the Gryffindor students. Harry and Draco went to the locker room and changed out of their Quidditch robes into their regular Slytherin uniforms.

"What happened to your broom?", Draco asked.

"I don't know, Draco", Harry said. "It was like it had a mind of its own."

Harry and Draco headed to the Slytherin Common Room. When the two friends reached the boys' dormitory, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini ran to Harry.

"Harry, we saw what happened to your broom", Theodore said. "It was Quirrell, he was jinxing your broom."

"I should have known something was off with that guy", Harry said.

The girls then entered the room. Pansy ran to Harry and hugged him so hard.

"I was so worried! We were so afraid that you would fall to your death!", Pansy sobbed as she held on to Harry. Harry hugged her back, feeling relieved that the tension was over.

Then Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode joined in the hug, forming a group hug. Draco, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise joined in as well.

How could anyone say all Slytherins were cruel, uncaring, and evil? How could anyone say that they were all ruthless, that they were all nefarious? His friends in Slytherin were the most caring people he knew. They were the family he never had.

"We need to make an example of Quirrell!", Goyle said.

"Right!", Crabbe said. "Let's teach him a lesson."

"I wouldn't mind getting revenge", Harry said with anger in his eyes.

"Guys, wait!", Theodore said. "I agree that the git needs to be taught a lesson, but it wouldn't be smart to fight against him alone. That's what a pathetic and idiotic Gryffindor would do."

"Let's talk to Professor Snape", Blaise said.

So, the ten first-year Slytherins, along with the entire Slytherin Quidditch Team, went to Professor Snape to tell him what had happened.

Severus listened attentively. "First, I will award all of you Slytherin first-years twenty points each to Slytherin for looking out for Harry. Also, an extra ten points to Slytherin, Crabbe, for setting fire to that bastard Quirrell."

"Professor, would it be okay if I don't attend any more of Quirrell's classes? I don't want to give the asshole another chance to kill me."

Snape nodded. "That's fine, Harry. You will come to my office and I will show you defensive spells there."

"Thank you, professor", Harry said.

"Meanwhile, I'll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore, get him to comprehend what a dangerous man he hired as a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor", Snape said. "Also, I'll need all of you to be near Harry at all times for the next few weeks."

Harry nodded. One hour later, he fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events.


	4. Stalemate

**18 November 1991**

At 7 AM, even before breakfast had started, Severus Snape hurried to Albus Dumbledore's office. Snape had plenty of choice words he would have loved to use when ranting to the headmaster.

Snape wasted no time when he ran to Dumbledore's office. When he used the password for Dumbledore's office (Beater's bat), Snape started shouting.

"That deceiver, Quirrell, is the one that tried to murder Potter at the match. He was jinxing his broom."

"I understand", Dumbledore said.

"Oh, do you really?", Snape asked with bitterness in his voice.

"I do", Dumbledore said. "I'm going to be watching Quirrell closely as of today."

"Watch him closely", Snape repeated slowly, not feeling supportive of Dumbledore's plan in the slightest. Then his anger boiled over.

"WATCH HIM CLOSELY?! ARE YOU JOKING? THAT ASSHOLE TRIED TO MURDER POTTER TWICE! NOT ONCE, BUT TWICE! HE LET THAT FUCKING TROLL INTO THE SCHOOL! IS YOUR OLD AGE CAUSING YOU TO ACT LIKE A DUNCE? I SWEAR, SOMETIMES I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU OR YOUR STUPID DECISIONS!"

"Severus, watch your tone", Dumbledore said as calmly as possible.

"You should be thankful that Potter and the other Slytherin first-years came to me for help rather than trying to fight Quirrell by themselves. Who knows what would have happened if they had done the opposite."

Dumbledore was silent.

Snape continued. "Potter also asked if he could skip Quirrell's classes. I told him he could do so and I would teach him defensive spells."

"All right, then", Dumbledore said. "Do what you have to do."

**Later that day…**

All the Slytherin first-years except for Harry went to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. When Draco sat down at his desk, he glared at Quirrell briefly. How dare he show his face here after what he did and tried to do to Harry? Why didn't Dumbledore just sack him? Draco couldn't believe the git had tried to kill his best friend without remorse.

Pansy was also disgusted with Quirrell. Pansy might have only known Harry for a few months, but she considered him a really good friend. And no Slytherin would tolerate their fellow housemates getting harassed, especially when they didn't deserve it.

The nine Slytherin first-years, of course, did not want Quirrell to suspect anything. They did their classwork, but did not smile at Quirrell or say anything nice to him. When Quirrell's back was turned, Crabbe and Goyle would mock him and make faces at him.

**Meanwhile, at the same time… **

Snape was teaching Harry the disarming charm. Harry played along, already being aware of this spell. Harry didn't want Snape to know that he had been taking secret lessons with Flint and Warrington. He didn't have to know…did he?

"_Expelliarmus!_", Harry shouted, causing Snape's wand to fall to the ground.

"Brilliant, Potter! I am impressed", Snape said.

**After class**…

"You know, there's still one thing I don't get", Draco said to Pansy and Millicent when they were leaving the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "Why would Quirrell want to kill Harry? Unless…"

Draco suddenly realized something in horror.

"You think Quirrell could somehow be working with the Dark Lord?", Pansy asked, worriedly.

"Possibly", Draco said. "We better warn Harry in the common room."

**In the common room…**

Harry found Goyle and Theodore in the common room.

"Hey Goyle, want to play a game of Wizard's Chess?", Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry", Goyle said.

"Theo, do you want to referee the game?", Harry asked Theodore.

"Sure", Theo said.

Harry ordered the pieces to take their places in the starting positions. Harry had the white pieces and Goyle had the black pieces. Theo stood to the side, watching the game closely.

"Pawn to e4", Harry said to begin the game.

And the game seemed to go well for Harry. When twenty-five moves had passed in the game, Goyle's black queen and black rooks had all been captured. When thirty-five moves had passed, Goyle's black king and three kingside black pawns were the only black pieces left. Harry captured all three of those remaining pawns within less than thirteen extra moves. Six moves later, Goyle's bare king was trapped on a8.

Harry's white king was on a6. The white queen was on c1. The white kingside rook was on h1. There were four white pawns on e6, f6, g6, and h6. Harry was closely examining the position. It was clearly winning for him. He needed one move to checkmate Goyle…which was it?

Harry then decided to trap the king a little more to guarantee checkmate. Or so he thought.

"Queen to c7", Harry said. The white queen on c1 moved to c7. Goyle's king looked helpless.

But there was one problem.

"My king doesn't have any squares to move to", Goyle said, frowning.

"Which means it is stalemate, and the game is a draw", Theo said.

"_What?! A draw?_", Harry exclaimed in shock. He couldn't believe it. Harry had come so close to getting his first win in Wizard's Chess, and he let the win slip from his fingers.

Theo explained the situation. "The reason why it is stalemate is because Goyle's king has no legal moves. The white queen and the white king attack all three of the squares that the black king could move to from a8. However, the square that the black king is on, a8, is not attacked. In other words, Goyle's king is not in check. Which is why it is stalemate and not checkmate."

Theo took a deep breath before continuing. "With a queen and king against a lone king, the win is quite simple for the side with the queen. However, it is also a little easy for the winning side to accidentally stalemate the enemy king on the losing side. This is why you should always make sure the opposing king has at least one legal move before you try to limit its movement during the endgame."

"Thanks, Theo", Harry said. "I needed that lesson."

"Always willing to help", Theo said. "It's better to make those mistakes now rather than later."

Author's Note:

**I'll do my best to write Chapter 5 as soon as possible. Up Slytherin!**


	5. Suicide Mate

One minute after Harry finished his drawn game with Goyle, he noticed Adrian Pucey walk past him and Theo in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Hey Pucey, want to play a game of Wizard's Chess?", Harry asked.

"Sure Potter", Pucey said. "But to tell the truth, I don't know much about Wizard's Chess, or chess in general."

Outside of quidditch practices, Harry had little interaction with the third-year Slytherin. Harry hoped to be able to ask the substitute chaser about his personal life if he had the chance.

Harry had the white pieces and Pucey had the black pieces.

"Pawn to e4", Harry said. The white pawn on e2 moved to e4.

"Pawn to e5", Pucey said. The black pawn on e7 moved to e5.

"Queen to h5", Harry said. The white queen on d1 moved to h5.

Harry was shocked when Pucey said, "King to e7"

The black king on e8 moved to e7. But Harry knew this lost the game immediately for Pucey.

Harry said, "Queen to e5."

The white queen moved from h5 to e5, destroying the black pawn that occupied the e5 square.

"Checkmate", Harry said. Harry felt elated he had gotten his first win ever in Wizard's Chess.

"This type of quick mate is also known as 'Suicide Mate'", Theo said. "Pucey's king was trapped and mated because of that blunder on his second move."

"Like I said, Potter", Pucey said. "I don't know much about chess."


	6. Scholar's Mate

**18 November 1991**

Five minutes after Harry won his game against Pucey, Marcus Flint and Jeff Dolohov walked past him and Theo in the Slytherin Common Room. Marcus and Jeff were both sixth-years. The two older Slytherins seemed to be arguing about something.

"Hey Flint, want to play a game of Wizard's Chess?", Harry asked.

"Sure, Potter", Flint said. He was apparently pleased to stop arguing with Jeff. Flint had the white pieces and Harry had the black pieces.

"Pawn to e4", Flint said. The white pawn on e2 moved to e4.

"Pawn to e5", Harry said. The black pawn on e7 moved to e5.

"Bishop to c4", Flint said. The white bishop on f1 moved to c4.

"Bishop to c5", Harry said. The black bishop on f8 moved to c5.

"Queen to h5", Flint said. The white queen on d1 moved to h5. The white queen was attacking two undefended black pawns from her position on the h5 square. Harry noticed that the black pawn on e5 was threatened by the queen. He decided to defend it.

"Knight to c6", Harry said. The black knight on b8 moved to c6. The black queenside knight was defending the black pawn on e5.

The problem was that Harry had chosen to defend the wrong pawn.

"Queen to f7", Flint said. The white queen on h5 moved to f7, demolishing the black pawn on the f7 square.

"Checkmate", Flint said.

Harry was disappointed he had lost again.

Theo decided to explain the situation.

"The mating pattern you and Flint just played is known universally as 'Scholar's Mate'. It is a quick checkmate often seen at the beginner level where the queen and kingside bishop team up against the opposing king. The point of that is to exploit the weaknesses of the f7 square for black and the f2 square for white, as both of those squares are only defended by the kings on the respective sides of those squares."

Theo then said, "But this checkmate can easily be avoided. On your second move, instead of playing your bishop to c5, you should have instead played your kingside knight that was on g8 to f6. This knight move would stop the white queen from moving to h5."

"Thanks, Theo", Harry said.

"Always willing to help, Harry", Theo said. "Slytherins stick together."

Harry turned to Flint. "So, what were you and Dolohov fighting about?"

"We both wanted to ask out the same girl from Slytherin, a fifth-year prefect named Cleo Rowle", Flint said.

"Well, who's idea was it first?", Theo inquired.

"Well, Dolohov's, but…"

"I think that answers the question", Harry said. "Jeff wanted her first, so it makes sense if he asks her approval."

Flint hung his head in defeat. "Fine. I'll go talk to Jeff and allow him to ask out Cleo."

Flint walked to the sixth-year dormitories. Two minutes later, Dolohov ran out of the room, clearly looking happy as hell.

"Thanks, Potter!", Jeff shouted in gratitude as he ran off to find Cleo.

Five minutes later, Gaius Avery, a fifth-year Slytherin who was also a prefect, approached Harry and Theo.

"Potter, Professor Snape wants a word in his office", Avery said.

"Did he say what it was about?", Harry asked.

"He said that he wanted to tell you in person."

Harry nodded and headed to Snape's office. When he arrived, he noticed Snape grading papers.

"Mr. Potter, I need to speak to you about several issues on my mind. The first issue is about your relatives."

"What about them?", Harry asked, feeling disgusted. Harry hated the Dursleys, and for obvious reasons. Even though they were his only living blood relatives, they treated him terribly, not to mention they verbally and physically abused him.

"I visited them", Snape said. Harry could the see the indignation and irritation in Snape's eyes.

"From what I have seen, it is very clear you are unhappy with the Dursleys", Snape said.

"What an understatement", Harry sarcastically remarked.

Professor Snape looked at Harry briefly before continuing to speak.

"Potter, you have every right to be angry and disgusted with those muggles. They are contemptible and revolting. But I would advise you to watch your cheek."

Harry nodded. "Right. Sorry, Professor."

Snape then said, "I went to Headmaster Dumbledore and explained to him the unpleasant attributes of the Dursleys and how awful that home seems to be for you. But you know Dumbledore and how adamant he is. You also know he gives everyone the benefit of the doubt."

Harry had to agree with Snape there. Dumbledore was nice, but perhaps too nice. Dumbledore obviously thought the Gryffindors were such wonderful angels. Harry sneered at the thought, as he pictured Ron Weasley and his arrogant housemates from Gryffindor. Harry was angry at Dumbledore for leaving him in such an awful place in Privet Drive, where he could never be loved.

"However", Snape said. "I was able to compromise with the old man. Us Slytherins are known for our strategic and ambitious plans."

"I agree", Harry said.

"So, Dumbledore gave me permission to allow me to take you away from those Muggles during the first week of every summer. Unfortunately, there are blood wards in that loathsome house that are supposed to protect you. But I'll bring you to my home after the week is up, so you'll be able to get away from the Dursleys."

Harry beamed. "Thank you, sir!"

"There's another issue I needed to talk to you about. It's about Quirrell and why he tried to injure you at the Quidditch match."

Harry was intrigued to know why the stuttering moron would go through such trouble just to end his life.

"Quirrell is after something in this school", Snape said. "It originally was in Gringotts Wizarding Bank. I believed Quirrell was the one who tried to break in and steal it on July 31st, even though Dumbledore ordered Hagrid to remove the object, which he did."

"I remember reading something about that break-in when I visited Hagrid once", Harry said. "What _is_ that object, anyway?"

"That object is known as the Philosopher's Stone. It was created by Nicholas Flamel. Potter, you can tell the Slytherins in your year, as they all seem to care for you, especially Malfoy and Parkinson. But _do not_ utter a word about this to anyone else."

"I understand, Professor", Harry said.

"Thank you", Snape said. "Oh, and good night, by the way."

Harry walked back to the Slytherin Common Room. When he reached the common room, he saw that Draco and Pansy were waiting for him.

"Harry, we had to warn you", Draco said. "We think Quirrell might be working for You-Know-Who."

"Yeah, Professor Snape said that Quirrell is after something in this school known as the Philosopher's Stone", Harry said. "Quirrell broke it into Gringotts to find it, not knowing it was already moved from there."

As Harry sat down, he felt nervous. "What if that stuttering idiot tries to kill me again? What will I do?"

Pansy reached out for Harry's hands with her own. "Harry, we won't let him do anything to you. If that repulsive monster tries to do anything, we will stop him. Together."

Harry nodded as Pansy held him tightly for a few minutes. Then, they all went to bed, with determination in their minds.


	7. Blackburne Shilling Trap

**19 November 1991**

Harry woke up early in the morning and practiced his transfiguration. He decided not to let the debacle with Quirrell bother him. Besides, in the worst-case scenario, Snape and the other Slytherin students would have his back. Harry would surely expect them to show empathy and sympathy, given the massive respect a vast amount of them had for him.

Harry ate his breakfast with Draco and Pansy, like he usually did. When they were all walking to transfiguration, Harry realized he had taken a wrong turn and was separated from the rest of his classmates.

_Where the hell am I?_ Harry thought. Then he realized he was on the third floor, near the library.

Harry decided to walk down a flight of steps right across from the Charms classroom. Maybe he would somehow…

"_Levicorpus!_", a voice suddenly shouted.

Harry suddenly found himself hanging in the air. He turned his head to see who had cast the spell. He groaned when he saw who the casters were.

_The Weasley twins_, Harry thought with disgust.

"Potter, it seems like there is no one to help you", Fred Weasley said mockingly.

"Put me down right now!", Harry shouted in anger.

"Yeah, don't think so", George sneered.

"Screw you both!"

"Watch your tongue, Potter", Fred said in a warning tone of voice. He then pulled a six-inch knife from his pocket. "Or I just might cut it off."

"Put him down right now, you degenerates!", an angry voice shouted.

Fred and George turned to see who had said this. It was Gaius Avery. Avery was pointing his wand at the twins.

"We're just having some fun with Potter, Avery", Fred said, smirking.

Avery approached the three of them. He definitely was not amused.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for harassing another student. Another ten points from Gryffindor for carrying a weapon on school property", Avery said as he confiscated the knife.

"Sod you, Avery!", George yelled in anger.

"Fifteen extra points from Gryffindor for being disrespectful to a prefect. You're lucky I'm not reporting you to McGonagall", Avery said.

The twins glared at Harry and Avery before storming off.

"_Liberacorpus_", Avery said, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry was back on the ground on his two feet.

"Thanks, Gaius", Harry said.

"No problem, Potter", Avery said. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have class?"

"Yeah", Harry said. "I was heading to Transfiguration, but I seem to have lost my way. Can you help me?"

"Sure, Potter", Avery said. "The transfiguration classroom is down that hallway. That door over there will lead you to the transfiguration courtyard. The rest is self-explanatory."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, Potter", Avery said. "Us Slytherins must stick together. If those morons bother you again, let me know and I'll handle them."

The fifth-year prefect smirked when he said that last part.

"How did you cast that counter-jinx?", Harry asked.

"Professor Snape showed it to me during my third year", Avery said. "I knew it would come in handy someday."

Harry headed to Transfiguration with only two minutes to spare.

"Hey, Harry!", Pansy said to him, smiling. "Where have you been?"

"Had a little issue with those idiotic Weasley twins", Harry said. "But Gaius Avery helped me and took forty-five points from Gryffindor."

Draco shook his head in disgust. "Those brain-dead sociopaths. Can't they just stop doing this stupid shit to us Slytherins?"

"These are Gryffindors, Draco", Harry said. "I doubt anything we tell them can be processed through their thick skulls."

"Well, that is true", Draco acknowledged.

Professor McGonagall then walked into the classroom.

"Class, I have twenty mice", McGonagall said. "Let's see if any of you can transform them into snuffboxes."

Needless to say, most of the entire class could not accomplish this successfully. Even Theodore and Blaise were having difficulty.

But Harry and Draco were able to do it without any trouble, and there weren't any traces of whiskers on the snuffboxes.

Professor McGonagall looked briefly at the two of them before speaking.

"Excellent work, Potter and Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin."

Harry then said, "Thank you, professor." But in his mind he was raging. _Finally, you old hag! Was it that difficult to give us recognition?_, he thought.

After classes were finished, Harry was sitting in the Slytherin common room with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, and Millicent.

"If the rest of you were on the Slytherin Quidditch Team, what positions would you play?", Harry asked.

"Crabbe and I would probably make decent beaters", Goyle said.

"I would be a chaser", Millicent said.

"I would be the keeper", Theodore said.

"You know, Theodore, if you want to be the keeper in sixth year you might want to get tips from Miles Bletchley", Draco said. "Speaking of Bletchley, here he comes right now."

Bletchley had walked into the common room, apparently laughing with Graham Montague and Linus Urquhart.

"I'm going to work on my homework", Urquhart said.

"Yeah, me too", Montague said. "That old bat McGonagall's been hard on me lately."

Bletchley approached the six first-years.

"Hey, Bletchley, want to play a game of Wizard's Chess?", Harry asked.

"Sure, Potter", Bletchley said.

Harry had the white pieces and Bletchley had the black pieces.

"Pawn to e4", Harry said. The white pawn on e2 moved to e4.

"Pawn to e5", Bletchley said. The black pawn on e7 moved to e5.

"Knight to f3", Harry said. The white knight on g1 moved to f3.

"Knight to c6", Bletchley said. The black knight on b8 moved to c6.

"Bishop to c4", Harry said. The white bishop on f1 moved to c4.

"Knight to d4", Bletchley said. The black knight on c6 moved to d4. This moved seemed unusual to Harry for two reasons. One reason was that the knight had moved two times in a row. Another reason was that this move left the black pawn on e5 undefended. Harry decided to capture it.

"Knight to e5", Harry said. The white knight on f3 moved to e5, stabbing the pawn on the e5 square with a sword.

"Queen to g5", Bletchley said. The black queen on d8 moved to g5. From this square, the black queen was attacking both the white knight on e5 and the white pawn on g2.

Harry decided the best plan of action would be to capture more material.

"Knight to f7", Harry said. The white knight moved from e5 to f7, smashing the black pawn that occupied the f7 square. The black king, which was on e8, couldn't capture the knight because the white kingside bishop on c4 was protecting the knight. The white knight on f7 was attacking both the black queen on g5 and the black kingside rook on h8. It seemed like Harry would be gaining an advantage.

Bletchley didn't seem worried.

"Queen to g2", the Slytherin Keeper said.

The black queen moved to the g2 square and demolished the pawn on that square with her sword. This move attacked the undefended white rook on h1.

"Rook to f1", Harry said. The white rook moved from h1 to f1.

"Queen to e4", Bletchley said.

The black queen moved from g2 to e4, capturing the white pawn on that square by cutting it into numerous pieces.

"Check", Bletchley said.

Harry decided to block the check.

"Bishop to e2", Harry said. The white bishop on c4 moved to e2.

Bletchley then said, "Knight to f3."

The black knight on d4 moved to f3. The white bishop on e2 couldn't capture it.

"Checkmate", Bletchley said.

Harry shook hands with Miles. "Good game."

Draco explained, "The trap you fell into is known as the Blackburne Shilling Trap. The purpose of the trap is to temporarily sacrifice the black e-pawn in order to cause the white player to lose more material, or as in this case, to checkmate the white player."

Draco then said, "But this trap can easily be avoided. On your fourth move, Harry, instead of capturing the e-pawn, a better move would be to castle kingside. A suitable alternative would be to capture the black knight on d4.

"Thanks, Draco", Harry said.

"Always have to keep an eye out. The more knowledge and facts of chess you attain and comprehend, the better your playing skills will be."


	8. Fishing Pole Trap

**20 November 1991**

Harry woke up, hoping to earn Slytherin some points in Charms.

He ate breakfast with the other Slytherin first-years. As Harry, Draco, and Pansy headed to Charms, Harry noticed Hufflepuff first-years Ernie Macmillan, Wayne Hopkins, and Justin Finch-Fletchley walking past them in the corridor. He nodded to them, and all three of them gave him curt nods in return.

This wasn't because the Hufflepuff students openly disliked Harry and the other Slytherins. It wasn't because they hated them or resented them. No, that was the job of the Gryffindors. While all of that was true, the Hufflepuffs weren't exactly very fond of the Slytherins either. Harry assumed this was because Slytherin had won the House Cup for the last six years.

Harry didn't even know when was the last time Hufflepuff had even won the House Cup. He figured he ought to ask Draco and Pansy about that, since they seemed to be more aware of Hogwarts and the entire Wizarding World than he was. Or better yet, he could ask Granger, since she basically memorized the history of Hogwarts.

When they were in Charms, Professor Filius Flitwick asked them to practice the Levitation Charm.

The Slytherin first-years seemed to be struggling with this.

"_Wingardium Levios_…", Pansy said when she tried to levitate one of the cups Flitwick had them use for practice.

"Here, let me help you, Pansy", Harry said as he offered her assistance.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!", Harry said in a determined and seemingly forceful tone.

The other Slytherin first-years clapped at Harry's efforts. Pansy was smiling.

Theodore Nott had also managed to levitate one of the cups.

Professor Flitwick then said, "Brilliant, Potter and Nott! Twenty points each to Slytherin!"

Draco then clapped Harry on the shoulder as class ended. "Great job, Harry."

"It was nothing", Harry said as modestly as possible.

After classes ended, Harry, Draco, and Pansy all decided to study in the library.

Graham Montague and Linus Urquhart then stopped them in their path.

"I think it would be best if we came with you", Montague said.

"Why is that?", Harry asked.

"Didn't Professor Snape say he wanted you to be protected and watched closely? That's what we'll do. We'll come with you in case that madman Quirrell or any slimy Gryffindors try to cause some unnecessary shit", Urquhart said.

"Fine", Pansy said.

"All right, then", Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Just don't start acting like my parents now. I don't need more people trying to act so responsible towards my well-being."

"Speaking of your parents, Draco, how are they doing? Have they sent you any more letters?", Harry asked as they all headed towards the library.

"I've got a letter from Father", Draco said. "He congratulated the Slytherin Quidditch Team and us on our victory against Gryffindor. He says he wasn't pleased to hear what had happened at the match. You know, the incident with Quirrell."

"I never did have the honor of meeting them at Diagon Alley", Harry said.

"You'll see them at Christmas break", Draco said. "I asked if you could stay with us during the holidays, and mother and father both said that was fine."

"That's wonderful", Harry said.

All three of them had sat down and were going over their Charms notes and Potions notes. Montague and Urquhart were standing near their table, looking for anyone that was planning on causing trouble and pandemonium.

Ten minutes in, Hermione Granger had walked over to their table.

"Hello, Potter, Malfoy, and Parkinson", Granger said.

"Granger", Harry said as respectfully as possible.

Montague and Urquhart had walked over to them at this time.

"Is she bothering you, Harry?", Montague asked.

"It's fine, Montague", Harry said. "We're just talking."

Montague and Urquhart seemed surprised. Harry obviously knew this because it seemed almost impossible for any Gryffindor to get along with a Slytherin for just a few minutes, and vice-versa.

"Anyway, Granger, you need something?", Harry asked.

"I just never had the chance to thank the three of you for saving my life on Halloween", Hermione said.

"It was a pleasure", Harry said. "I do have a knack for getting into dangerous situations."

Harry and Draco laughed, but not that hard.

Pansy smiled politely at Hermione, but Harry had to wonder if that was genuine or if she simply wanted Granger to leave.

"How are you finding your classes so far?", Hermione asked.

"They're fine, for the most part", Draco said.

"Yes", Pansy said. "Harry's helped us Slytherins score a lot of points in Potions."

Pansy then ruffled Harry's hair jokingly.

Harry smiled, but he had to be careful. He cared for Pansy, but any sort of intimacy, _that_ way, would not be wise. They were only eleven, he needed time to think before being in a serious relationship. He had just found out about the Wizarding World only months earlier.

"Yeah", Harry said. He then tried to change the subject. "But I'm sure McGonagall awards points to Gryffindor as well because of your work. You're basically the smartest student in our year if not the whole school."

"She does, but it doesn't really mean anything", Hermione said. "Besides, you all know Ron Weasley, he's cost Gryffindor points because of his temper."

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't have tried to provoke us", Harry said. "We've done nothing to him, and he and his gang of Gryffindors have thrown petty insults and mocking comments at us."

"You shouldn't really worry about him", Hermione said. "That's just his typical prejudice against the Slytherins."

Hermione then asked another question, one that Harry was reluctant to answer.

"What happened at the Quidditch match?", Hermione asked. "I noticed your broom was acting funny."

Harry glanced at Draco and Pansy, not really sure what to say.

"It was probably a prank", Urquhart said, attempting to explain. "Nothing really serious."

"Oh", Hermione said. "Well, if you need anything, you can talk to me."

"Thank you", Harry said.

Two hours later, the trio headed back to the Slytherin Common Room, with Urquhart and Montague walking behind them.

"She just seems so _polite_", Draco said, seeming to be surprised.

"Guess we can't judge all the Gryffindors to be same", Harry said. "Then again, Quirrell seemed polite too, so we can't just trust everyone because they show respectable manners."

When they reached the common room, Draco then pulled out his Wizard's Chess set.

Just then Tracey Davis walked by their table.

"Hello, Tracey", Harry said. "Want to play a game of Wizard's Chess?"

"Sure, Harry", Tracey said, smiling. Harry had the white pieces and Tracey had the black pieces.

"Pawn to e4", Harry said. The white pawn on e2 moved to e4.

"Pawn to e5", Tracey said. The black pawn on e7 moved to e5.

"Knight to f3", Harry said. The white knight on g1 moved to f3.

"Knight to c6", Tracey said. The black knight on b8 moved to c6.

"Bishop to b5", Harry said. The white bishop on f1 moved to b5.

"Knight to f6", Tracey said. The black knight on g8 moved to f6.

"Castle kingside", Harry said. The white king on e1 moved to g1, and the white rook on h1 moved to f1.

"Knight to g4", Tracey said. The black knight on f6 moved to g4. Harry seemed intrigued and confused by this move. Tracey had moved the same knight for two moves in a row. Harry then decided to attack the knight with one of his pawns.

"Pawn to h3", Harry said. The white pawn on h2 moved to h3, attacking the black knight on g4.

Harry expected Tracey to retreat the black knight, maybe to f6. But instead, Tracey said, "Pawn to h5."

The black pawn on h7 moved to h5. This would allow Harry to capture the black knight on g4.

"Pawn to g4", Harry said. The white pawn yanked out its sword and stabbed the black knight on g4 to bits.

"Pawn to g4", Tracey said. The black pawn demolished the white pawn on g4. This move also attacked the white knight on f3.

"Knight to e1", Harry said, hoping to save his knight. The white knight on f3 moved to e1.

"Queen to h4", Tracey said. The black queen on d8 moved to h4.

"Knight to c3", Harry said. The white knight on b1 moved to c3. Harry was completely unaware of Tracey's plan.

Tracey then said, "Queen to h1."

The black queen on h4 moved to h1.

Tracey then said, "Checkmate!"

Harry took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, seemingly unhappy.

Draco explained, "The trap you fell into is known as the Fishing Pole Trap. It's a trap that many beginners can easily fall into if they get too greedy and try to take material at the wrong time. But this trap can be avoided. Instead of playing your pawn to h3 on your fifth move, you should just develop normally, like move your knight on b1 to c3. That way the knight move won't be completely able to destroy the white kingside."

Draco then took a deep breath. "Harry, you can't keep falling into traps all the time. It's not just a concept in chess. It could be a life concept as well. If some insane dark lord tries to get revenge against you, you will have to try to be discreet and surreptitious. There are so many traps that You-Know-Who might be planning as we speak. I'm not trying to be mean or judgmental. I'm just being realistic with you so you can prepare yourself properly."

"Thanks, Draco", Harry said.

"No problem, Harry", Draco said. "What are best friends for?"


	9. The King

**21 November 1991**

It was Thursday.

Harry woke up and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. He noticed that the other Slytherin first-years were already eating.

Harry had some toast. Draco and Pansy were both eating eggs.

"Ready for herbology, Harry?", Pansy asked.

"Absolutely", Harry said. "The more points Slytherin earns, the better."

"The eating habits of those Gryffindors are just disgusting", Draco said. "Such atrocities. Look at Weasley eating all that bacon."

Ron Weasley was wolfing down the bacon at the Gryffindor table. His avarice and greed clearly seemed appalling and nauseating to Draco and Pansy.

"I could vomit after seeing that", Pansy said.

"Doesn't he realize how mortifying that looks?", Daphne asked.

"Well, I have to acknowledge that bacon does taste pretty good, so I have to give Weasley credit for that", Harry said. "Don't get me wrong, he's still a prat, but I can kind of understand the mentality of wanting to eat more bacon."

After breakfast, Harry headed to herbology with the other Slytherin first-years.

"Wotcher, Slytherins!", Terry Boot said when the Slytherins passed him and the other Ravenclaw first-years.

"Likewise, Terry!", Theodore said. "Wotcher!"

At least the Ravenclaws didn't try to act as righteous as the Gryffindors did. At least they were self-aware to an extent. The Ravenclaws at least were willing to give the Slytherins credit rather than just make assumptions based on bullshit and old prejudices and stereotypes.

"You know, we should definitely socialize more often, when we're free", Terry said. Ravenclaw first-years Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein seemed to be feeling the same way.

"Well, we'll see", Draco said. "We're kind of occupied, with our studies and shit."

"Our schedules are hectic too", Michael said.

"Don't Ravenclaws love studying though?", Tracy asked jokingly.

"Hey, come on. We take pride in studying, but even us Ravenclaws can get exhausted occasionally", Terry said.

"Well, we'll be seeing you", Harry said. They all resumed walking to their respective classes.

Harry was sitting in Herbology, hoping to glorify his house even more. This stuff wasn't rocket science or something too difficult to understand. Granger would have answered Professor Sprout's questions in a heartbeat.

"Can anyone tell me the purpose of the Fire-Making Spell?", Professor Sprout asked.

Harry then raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"The objective of the Fire-Making Spell is to be of usage during combat, destroy any unnecessary objects, and to eliminate dangerous plants, the Devil's snare being one of them." Harry had remembered Crabbe telling him about using that spell on Quirrell during the Quidditch match against Gryffindor.

"Correct, Mr. Potter. Ten points to Slytherin."

Harry tried not to smile. He didn't want to look arrogant or conceited. Still, the Slytherins would only admire him more after points were being given to them.

"Another question. What three potions are produced with the infusion of Wormwood?"

Harry raised his hand again.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Those three potions are the Draught of Living Death, Elixir to Induce Euphoria, and the Shrinking Solution", Harry answered.

"Correct. Another ten points to Slytherin."

Draco and Pansy grinned at Harry.

"So, I'll have all of you paired in groups of two. You'll all be given a chance to burn some devil's snare, and then afterwards try to get rid of some spiky bushes."

Draco paired with Theo. Blaise paired with Millicent. Crabbe and Goyle always stuck together.

"Hey, Pansy, you want to work together?", Harry asked.

"Sure", Pansy said with a smile on her face. She seemed pleased with this.

"Okay, first the devil's snare", Harry said. "Pansy, you want to give it a try?"

"Sure", Pansy said, seemingly with hesitation.

Pansy looked at the Devil's Snare in front of her, looking terrified.

"Don't worry, Pansy. Give it your best shot. Just cast _Incendio_."

Pansy took a deep breath, then cast.

"_Incendio_!", she said in fierce tone of voice. Some of the devil's snare burned away. The rest of it still remained.

"I'll take care of the rest", Harry said. "_Incendio_! _Incendio_!", he commanded as determined as he possibly could be.

The Devil's snare in front of Harry and Pansy disappeared.

"Well done, Potter and Parkinson", Professor Sprout said. "Twenty points each to Slytherin."

Pansy smiled at Harry and squealed with delight.

"Now to focus on the spiky bushes", Professor Sprout said. "The best option regarding these nasty things is to eradicate them from a distance."

One of the bushes shot a spike in Pansy's direction.

"_Protego_!", Harry yelled, blocking the spike from hitting Pansy by using the shield charm.

Harry then pointed his wand at the bushes and yelled, "_Incendio_!"

The bushes withered away from existence.

"Excellently done, Potter! Ten more points to Slytherin!"

After classes ended, the Slytherin first-years decided to head back to the common room.

When they arrived at the common room, Draco pulled out his Wizard's Chess set.

"Harry, I've noticed you've been struggling lately when playing Wizard's Chess. So, we'll go over the fundamentals."

"We'll start with the king", Draco said.

"Harry, you should pull out your quill and a piece of parchment", Theodore said.

Harry nodded and pulled out a quill.

"What square is the white king at during the beginning of the game?", Draco asked.

Harry wrote down on the parchment _e1_.

"Now write down the square the black king starts at when the game begins."

Harry wrote down on the parchment _e8_.

"All right, I will now command the white king to move to the d5 square", Draco said.

The white king walked to d5.

"Now write down all the squares the white king is able to move to", Draco said.

Harry wrote down on the parchment _c6_, _d6_, _e6_, _c5_, _e5_, _c4_, _d4_, and _e4_.

"Now, I'll have the white king move to e5", Draco said.

The white king walked to e5.

"Write down the squares that the king can move to from this position", Draco said.

Harry wrote down on the parchment _d6_, _e6_, _f6_, _d5_, _f5_, _d4_, _e4_, and _f4_.

"I'll re-position the white king to e1", Draco said.

The white king walked to e1.

"Write down the squares the white king can move to from this square", Draco said.

Harry wrote down on the parchment _d2_, _e2_, _f2_, _d1_, and _f1_.

"I'll have the white king move to a1", Draco said. "Now, which squares can the king move to from here?"

Harry wrote down on the parchment _a2_, _b2_, and _b1_.

"So, Harry, what can you conclude from these findings?", Draco asked.

"The white king had more squares to move to when it was in the center, but fewer squares on the edge or in the corner", Harry said, trying to explain. "This shows that the white king must be in the center during the endgame when most of the pieces have been captured. The side whose king is the most active during a king and pawn endgame should be dominant."

"Correct", Blaise said.

"Now I'll try something different", Draco said. "I'll put the white king on e4 and the black queen on d8. Now, write down the available squares for the white king."

Harry wrote down on the parchment _e5_, _f5_, _f4_, _e3_, and _f3_.

"Can you explain why the king had less squares to move to in this position?", Theodore asked.

"The black queen was attacking the squares d5, d4, and d3. The white king was not allowed to move to those squares because it is not allowed to move into check", Harry said.

"That's right", Draco said.

"Let's try moving the white king to the edge of the board", Draco said. "We'll place the white king on a1 and the black queen on d2. Now, which squares can the white king move to?"

Harry wrote down on the parchment _b1_.

"Now, Harry, do you want to explain why the white king had only one square to move to?"

"The black queen was controlling all the other squares around a1. This shows that the queen can easily trap a lone king during the endgame. This is the type of position the superior side should go for if they have a king and queen against a lone king. They should, of course, be careful not to produce stalemate in the process."

"Correct, Harry!", Draco exclaimed. "I think you're gaining more understanding and insight about this."


	10. Quickest Stalemate

**22 November 1991**

It was Friday.

Harry woke up, just wishing he could stay in bed all morning. He noticed Draco grinning at him.

"You know what day it is, Harry?", he asked.

"It's Friday. So what?", Harry replied.

"We have double potions with the Gryffindors", Draco replied.

"I don't know why you're giddy about it", Harry said. "You really want to spend two periods in a classroom with Weasley and those other cocky lions?"

"Sure", Draco said. "If Weasley says anything or does anything stupid, Snape will just take points off from Gryffindor or give him detention. If Weasley is smart and learned anything during the three months he's been here, he'll stay out of our way and keep quiet."

"True."

Draco smiled. "You want to sneak into the girls' dormitory and scare them?"

"No thanks", Harry said. "Not my cup of tea. Besides, most of the girls in Slytherin respect me. All the first-years have welcomed me. But Pansy and I have been really close, like brother and sister, during my brief time in the Wizarding World. Along with you, of course."

"Fine", Draco said. "We should still wake them up, though."

"I think there's a rule that Professor Snape mentioned during our first night here", Harry said. "Something about boys not being allowed to enter the girls' dormitory."

"I know all about that", Theodore said. He had just woken up and immediately immersed himself into the conversation. "Some rule the founders established. Apparently, they thought that girls were more trustworthy than boys. So, some enchanted spell was installed to prevent boys from entering the girls' dormitory in each of the four common rooms."

"They're not giving us males enough credit", Draco said. "That's like all the Gryffindors and most of the school judging us evil Slytherins."

Draco said the word 'evil' with sarcasm.

"That's their problem", Theodore said. "If they are so naïve to think that we all will become criminals or murderers, then they are clearly out of touch with reality. Just because some of our forefathers turned dark doesn't mean we will do likewise."

Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle had woken up by this time.

"We should just get down to breakfast", Harry said. "The girls will be fine. Pansy will be the first one to wake up, for sure. I wouldn't worry…"

Just then Pansy walked into the room.

"Hello, boys", she said with a slight smile.

"Wotcher, Pansy", Draco said, waving his hand.

Harry said nothing, merely smiling at her.

When the other boys left the room to go to breakfast, Pansy grabbed Harry's hand and asked him to stay behind.

"Harry, can we talk?", Pansy asked.

"Sure", Harry said.

"Harry, I'm just concerned about you. I know Weasley and the other Gryffindors can be intolerable at times…"

"Pansy, I'll be fine. Weasley and his invectives mean nothing to me. I'll be alright."

"If you need me, I'll always be there."

Pansy squeezed Harry's shoulder affectionately as they walked to the common room. They both noticed Cleo Rowle and Jeff Dolohov exchanging a couple of kisses.

Gaius Avery didn't seem to approve.

"I need to remind you about our prefect duties, Cleo", he said. "We need to watching over the other Slytherins. You can snog your boyfriend later."

"Relax, Gaius. Everything will be fine. Nothing dangerous will happen.", Cleo responded.

"I'm just looking out. If Professor Snape finds out we've been handling our tasks and patrols in an inadequate manner, he'll give us detention and maybe even take our badges away."

Harry then decided to step in.

"Maybe you're being a little too hard on Cleo, Gaius", Harry said. "She's been doing well as a prefect."

"Thanks, Potter", Cleo said as she hugged Harry tightly.

"Need to breathe."

"Sorry."

Gaius took a deep breath. "Look, Potter, I know you're a peacemaker. The way you've been looking out for your fellow Slytherins in your year makes that evident. But there's a time for everything. Sometimes, criticism and opprobrium are necessary, especially when you carry vast amounts of influence."

"Understandable. But so far, neither of you have done anything wrong. At least from what I can see."

Gaius nodded. "I appreciate the feedback, Potter. Really."

Harry and Pansy then walked to breakfast with the other Slytherin first-years. When they were eating, they noticed Leo Dalton, the Gryffindor Seeker, glaring at them from across the room.

"What's his problem?", Goyle asked.

"He's probably bitter about losing the match", Harry said. "You know how badly Gryffindor wants to defeat Slytherin."

"Even if Dalton caught the Snitch before you did, Gryffindor still would have lost the match", Theodore said as he thought about the final score. "There was nothing he could have done. He should really get over it."

"That's true", Harry said. "But you know how butthurt the Gryffindors can be at times. How they easily lose their temper over petty situations. At least us Slytherins have some self-control."

After the Slytherin first-years finished eating, they all headed to potions. When they were walking through the dungeons, Leo Dalton rudely pushed Harry out of the way.

"Watch where you're going, you slimy Slytherin bastard!", Dalton snapped at Harry.

Harry wanted to think of a sarcastic reply to snap back at the Gryffindor third-year. But before he could say anything, Pansy then spoke on his behalf.

"There's no need to be nasty, Dalton", Pansy said. "Besides, you were the one who pushed him in the first place."

Without warning, Dalton spat at Pansy's feet. He then spat in her face. Harry, Draco, Theodore, and Blaise all pulled out their wands, ready to defend Pansy and attack Dalton. Then Professor Snape approached Dalton from behind.

"You have been at Hogwarts for three years, Dalton. You should know about proper etiquette and respectable behavior towards fellow students. For your disgusting behavior towards Miss Parkinson, I am taking twenty-five points from Gryffindor."

Dalton muttered under his breath, "Stupid, slimy-haired abhorrent asshole."

Unfortunately for Dalton, Snape had heard every single word.

"What was that, Dalton? I know what you said. Thirty more points from Gryffindor, and detention for one week. Starting tonight."

"But there's Quidditch practice today!", Dalton complained.

"Well, you should have thought about that before disrespecting your fellow students and a teacher!", Snape shouted. "Now get to where you belong."

Dalton walked off, clearly fuming.

"Are you all right, Miss Parkinson?", Snape asked. "Let me try a cleaning spell. Scourgify!"

Pansy was immediately cleaned from Dalton's saliva.

"I hope you're okay, Pansy", Harry said, squeezing her hand.

The Slytherin first-years walked into the Potions classroom. Then the Gryffindor first-years walked into the Potions lab. Harry noticed Ron Weasley glare at him for a brief second, but not say anything.

"He's just asking for trouble", Draco muttered.

"Ignore him, Harry", Theodore said.

"Today we will brew the Pompion Potion", Snape announced in a firm tone of voice. He very rarely acted in a humorous manner. "I expect every one of you to successfully complete this potion without turning my classroom into a battlefield."

Snape said the word "without" while glaring at Weasley, Finnigan, and Longbottom. Ron gave Snape a nasty look but was wise enough not to say anything arrogant or ludicrous. Neville looked frightened.

"Well then, you may begin."

Harry did not look in the direction of Weasley and the other Gryffindors as he worked with Draco and Pansy. The steps were seemingly primitive. The cauldron had to have Flitterby Moth in it after it was crushed to a pulp. The potion then had to be mixed clockwise until it turned green. The bouncing bulb had to be ground with a mortar and added to the cauldron. The potion was then required to be mixed anti-clockwise until it turned red. Afterwards, the foxglove had to be sliced and added to the mixture. The potion was then supposed to be stirred clockwise until it turned orange.

Tracey Davis was the first student to complete brewing the potion. She gave the mixture to Snape for evaluation.

"Well done, Davis. Ten points to Slytherin."

Harry and Draco grinned at Tracey. The two friends completed their respective potions next, along with Pansy. Snape rewarded each of them twenty points in Slytherin's favor.

Theodore completed his potion, then Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle were the last Slytherin first-years to be finished. Hermione Granger was the first Gryffindor to be finished. Harry wasn't surprised about that in the slightest.

Thirty minutes later, Harry watched as Weasley gave his potion to Snape, being the last student of all in that classroom to finish his work. Snape looked at the potion in a seemingly distasteful way.

"What is this supposed to be, Weasley?", he asked nastily.

"It's the Pompion Potion", Weasley said.

"Is that accurate? Because if I recall, the potion is supposed to be orange when it is finished. Your potion is red."

Weasley then looked nervous.

"Well? Care to explain, Weasley?"

Ron then stammered. "Well, I, uh…I might have turned it counter-clockwise for a little bit after putting in the Flitterby Moth, but I…"

Snape then silenced Weasley.

"Then this potion was completed in the wrong manner. It looks sloppy. If anything, it looks like crap. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Five minutes later, class was over.

After classes ended, Harry was talking in the common room with Draco, Theodore, and Blaise.

"What's your life at home, like, Theodore?", Harry asked.

"Well, my father, Timothy Nott, is an educator working for the Ministry. He used to tutor me, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle when we were small children. I have a younger brother, Hiram. He starts school here next year. I hope he gets into Slytherin."

"What about your mother?", Harry asked.

Draco and Blaise looked down at the ground, like Harry had just murdered someone.

"She died when I was six years old", Theodore said.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that", Harry said. "How rude of me. I had no idea. I know what it's like to lose a mother."

"It's all good", Theodore said. "Besides, Hiram and I have enjoyed our father's personality and wisdom."

Draco seemed eager to change the subject. "Okay. Harry, I want you to witness a demonstration Theodore and Blaise will show us. The quickest possible stalemate. A game of chess can actually be stalemated in only ten moves."

"Wow, really?", Harry asked. "Is that possible?"

"Sure, it is", Draco said. "I'll bring the Wizard's Chess Set."

Theodore had the white pieces and Blaise had the black pieces.

"Pawn to e3", Theodore said. The white pawn on e2 moved to e3.

"Pawn to a5", Blaise said. The black pawn on a7 moved to a5.

"Queen to h5", Theodore said. The white queen on d1 moved to h5.

"Rook to a6", Blaise said. The black rook on a8 moved to a6.

"Some of the moves might seem unusual and strange to you", Draco said. "This is because both sides need to cooperate with each other in order to be able to achieve stalemate as quickly as possible."

"Queen to a5", Theodore said. The white queen moved from h5 to a5, smashing the black pawn that occupied the a5 square.

"Pawn to h5", Blaise said. The black pawn on h7 moved to h5.

"Queen to c7", Theodore said. The white queen moved from a5 to c7, destroying the black pawn that was on the c7 square.

"Queenside Rook to h6", Blaise said. The black rook on a6 moved to h6.

"Pawn to h4", Theodore said. The white pawn on h2 moved to h4.

"Pawn to f6", Blaise said. The black pawn on f7 moved to f6.

"Queen to d7", Theodore said. The white queen moved from c7 to d7, capturing the black pawn that was on the d7 square. This move also put the black king in check.

"King to f7", Blaise said. The black king on e8 moved to f7.

"Queen to b7", Theodore said. The white queen moved to b7, demolishing the black pawn that was on the b7 square.

"Queen to d3", Blaise said. The black queen on d8 moved to d3.

"Queen to b8", Theodore said. The white queen pulled out her sword and smashed the black knight on b8 to bits before occupying the b8 square.

"Queen to h7", Blaise said. The black queen on d3 moved to h7.

"Queen to c8", Theodore said. The white queen on b8 moved to c8, striking and destroying the black bishop that was on the c8 square.

"King to g6", Blaise said. The black king on f7 moved to g6.

"Queen to e6", Theodore said. The white queen on c8 moved to e6.

"Stalemate", Theodore said.

Harry found it hard to believe. But it was true. None of the remaining black pieces could move because they were all blocked. The black pawn on f6 couldn't move because it was pinned. The black king couldn't move anywhere without being in check.

"I think that was a humorous game", Harry said.

"Indeed", Draco said.

"It seems unlikely this type of game would ever occur in professional play."

"That's true. But this indicates there are numerous possibilities. We should always keep an eye out. I'm sure not even You-Know-Who knows about every chess tactic or strategy."


	11. The Rook

**23 November 1991**

It was Saturday.

Harry woke up and tried to finish any of the remaining homework he had left to complete.

A few minutes later Draco woke up.

"Harry, do you want to do something today?", he asked.

"I wish I could Draco. But I have to study. You know McGonagall is just waiting for us to make some errors and inaccuracies in our transfiguration work."

Draco sighed. "Unfortunately, that is true."

"We could probably study with Pansy, Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle", Harry said. "Theodore is probably the smartest one among us, and Crabbe and Goyle will need us for transfiguration."

"Don't forget, we have Quidditch practice later today", Draco said.

"Flint will definitely want us to train as hard as possible for the match against Ravenclaw in February", Harry said. "After the events involving Quirrell, Flint will most likely be breathing down our necks."

"He never ostracizes you, though, you're the starting seeker and a valuable asset to our team", Draco said. "And I'm one of the best chasers. Besides, we totally embarrassed the Gryffindor team during the match on Sunday."

"I have to acknowledge the facts in that statement", Harry said. "But you know the Ravenclaw captain, a sixth-year named Liam Goldstein, will be training his team to perform better than the Gryffindors played."

"Is he related to Anthony?"

"Yes, Liam is Anthony's older brother. He told me that once back in October."

Draco whistled. "Not going to lie, the Ravenclaw team is seemingly decent. Did you see them in their match against Hufflepuff? The final score was two hundred to twenty in Ravenclaw's favor."

"That's true", Harry said. "But we still have some time before the match takes place. Flint will assist us if we have to address our concerns to him."

"That's true."

Harry and Draco waited for Theodore, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle to wake up. When they did, they all walked down to breakfast with the Slytherin first-year girls.

As Harry was eating breakfast, Ron Weasley, Leo Dalton, and Lee Jordan walked past the Slytherin table.

Weasley gave an ugly sneer when he saw Harry.

"Potter, are you going to fall off your broom during Quidditch practice?"

Dalton and Jordan both laughed.

Goyle started to reply angrily but Harry told him, "Don't bother. He's not worth it."

"Yeah, Goyle", Weasley said. "Wouldn't want anyone to think you're a death eater in training. Just like your deadbeat father."

Goyle charged out of his seat and would have jumped on Weasley if Harry didn't hold him back.

Then Gaius Avery, Marcus Flint, and Cleo Rowle arrived, clearly on prefect duties.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a fellow student, Weasley", Cleo said.

"Mind your own business, bitch!", Weasley snapped.

"You will speak to us prefects in a respectful manner", Gaius said. "Twenty more points from Gryffindor. Now move along, or it will be more detentions for you."

Weasley, Jordan, and Dalton walked away.

"Are you all right, Goyle?", Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine", Goyle said.

Theodore was not pleased. "Typical Gryffindor attitude. Always accusing everyone from Slytherin of having vile intentions."

"This prejudice is really irritating", Pansy said.

After breakfast, the Slytherin first-years all decided to head back to the common room to study.

Daphne pulled out a small textbook. "Let's start with Charms."

"Yeah", Crabbe said. "Do any of you have any tips?"

"One tip I have is to concentrate harder when you're working on certain spells", Draco said. "Let's start with the wand-lighting charm. In order to cast this spell correctly, just hold your wand and say '_Lumos_'. It's quite simple."

Crabbe hesitated, then pointed his wand out and said, "_Lumos_."

The tip of Crabbe's wand was illuminated.

"Goyle, you want to give it a try?", Theodore asked.

"Sure", he said. Goyle lifted his wand and exclaimed, "_Lumos!_"

The tip of Goyle's wand was also illuminated.

"I'm sure Harry can cast this spell without any trouble", Pansy said, smiling.

Harry pointed his wand out and said, "_Lumos._"

The tip of Harry's wand was now illuminated as well.

"In order to cast the counter-charm for this spell, also known as the Wand-Extinguishing Charm, just move your wand out and say, '_Nox_'. Again, not that difficult", Blaise said.

Crabbe pointed his wand out and said, "_Nox_."

The light from Crabbe's wand was extinguished.

Goyle lifted his wand and said, "_Nox_."

The light from Goyle's wand was extinguished.

Harry then lifted his wand and said, "_Nox._"

The light from Harry's wand vanished.

"Let's now try the Levitation Charm", Draco said. "We'll use one of the chairs for practice. To use this charm properly, just point your wand at the chair and say, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Crabbe pointed his wand at the chair and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The chair was lifted in the air for a few seconds.

"Now you try, Goyle", Blaise said.

Goyle pointed his wand at the chair and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The Slytherin first-years studied for three more hours. Then Draco said, "Anyone else want to explore the school?"

"I don't think Professor Snape would want us to walk around the school unsupervised", Harry said.

"I wouldn't worry about that", Draco said. "The ten of us will stick together. We support each other. We'll be there for each other."

"Sounds good", Millicent said.

The Slytherin first-years decided to check out the library.

"You think there might be some books about that stone that Quirrell is after in the Restricted Section?", Theodore asked.

"Possibly", Draco said. "I just wish there was some way to touch those books without Madam Pince noticing."

The group of friends decided to walk to the fourth floor. There, they found an abandoned classroom. In this room, they found a mirror.

Intrigued, Harry peered into this mirror. In the mirror, he saw his parents smiling and putting their arms around him.

"Draco!", Harry exclaimed. "It's my parents!"

"How is that possible?", Draco asked.

"Look in the mirror", Harry said.

Draco looked in the mirror. "I'm seeing something different in this mirror. I'm seeing myself as Quidditch Captain, a Prefect, and Head Boy. I'm also holding the Quidditch Cup for Slytherin. That's interesting."

"Let me take a look", Theodore said. He peered into the mirror. "I'm seeing my mother alive and well. My paternal grandfather, Cantankerus Nott, is healthy and alive. My paternal uncle, Albert Nott, is fine as well. They're all in an embrace with my father, Hiram, and I."

Millicent looked into the mirror. "I see myself playing on the Bulgaria National Quidditch Team, as one of the starting chasers."

"There is something very strange occurring here", Blaise said. "Let's head back to the common room. We can discuss it there."

Once they were back in the Slytherin common room, Draco pulled out his Wizard's Chess set.

"Harry, let's study the rook. You should pull out some parchment and a quill."

Harry pulled out his quill and some parchment.

"Now write down the squares the two white rooks start at during the beginning of the game."

Harry wrote down _a1_ and _h1_.

"Now write down the squares the two black rooks start at during the beginning of the game."

Harry wrote down _a8_ and _h8_.

"I'm going to put one of the white rooks on e4", Theodore said. "Harry, which squares can the white rook move to from this square?"

Harry wrote down on the parchment _a4_, _b4_, _c4_, _d4_, _f4_, _g4_, _h4_, _e8_, _e7_, _e6_, _e5_, _e3_, _e2_, and _e1_.

"Now we'll move that rook to d4", Draco said. "Harry, what squares can the rook move to from this square?"

Harry wrote down on the parchment _a4_, _b4_, _c4_, _e4_, _f4_, _g4_, _h4_, _d8_, _d7_, _d6_, _d5_, _d3_, _d2_, and _d1_.

"Let's try moving the rook to a1", Blaise said. "Now list the squares the white rook can move to in this position."

Harry wrote down on the parchment _a2_, _a3_, _a4_, _a5_, _a6_, _a7_, _a8_, _b1_, _c1_, _d1_, _e1_, _f1_, _g1_, and _h1_.

"Let's put a white rook on c1 and a black rook on c8", Draco said. "Harry, how would the black rook be captured?"

Harry then said, "Rook to c8."

The white rook moved from c1 and smashed the black rook on c8 to bits.

Draco then said, "Now, I'll put the white king on g6, the black king on h8, and the white rook on b1. In just one move, the white rook can checkmate the black king. How can this be accomplished?"

Harry then said, "Rook to b8."

The white rook on b1 moved to b8.

"Checkmate", Harry said.

"Now I'll put the black king on e8, the white king on e6, and the white rook on g2. How can checkmate be accomplished for white in this position?"

"Rook to g8", Harry said.

The white rook on g2 moved to g8.

"Checkmate", Harry said.

"So, what are your conclusions from these findings, Harry?", Draco asked.

"The white rook is often the last piece to be developed", Harry said. "It proves to be a useful piece in the endgame, most notably. It can be sufficient enough for the superior side to deliver checkmate. It can also capture pieces from the opposite side, just like any other piece."

"Brilliant, Harry!", Draco exclaimed. "Well done. Soon you will understand the basics of chess like anything."


	12. The Bishop

**23 November 1991**

Harry and Draco headed to Quidditch practice with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

Marcus Flint started by saying, "All right, everyone. I've looked around and secured the perimeter. If any of us spot Quirrell, notify everyone else so we can protect Potter."

Harry said, "That's not really necessary, Marcus."

"It _is_ necessary, Harry. He's a dangerous sociopath who should never have been allowed to teach here."

Harry nodded in agreement. Draco seemed to be feeling the same way.

"We'll start with the chasers", Flint said. "Urquhart, why don't you give it a try? Let's see if you can score against Bletchley."

Urquhart seemed nervous. "I'll do my best."

Harry watched as the second-year Slytherin took off on his broom. Bletchley was guarding the goal posts with a serious expression on his face. Urquhart heaved his arm back and threw the Quaffle. Harry was impressed when Bletchley couldn't stop the Quaffle from entering the goal on the right.

"That was perfect, Urquhart!", Warrington exclaimed. "Not too difficult, now is it?"

"Your throwing skills still need improvement", Flint said. "But that was good."

Urquhart seemed to be more confident.

"Now you go, Pucey", Flint said.

Adrian Pucey headed on his broom to score against Bletchley. Harry watched as Pucey heaved the Quaffle to the goal on the left. Bletchley was able to pull of a save and stop the Quaffle from entering the goal.

"How about you try, Montague?", Flint asked.

Graham Montague did his best. He chucked the Quaffle to the goal in the middle, but Bletchley was still able to stop the Quaffle from entering the hoop.

Cassius Warrington headed on his broom towards the goal on the left. It seemed like he would try to score through that hoop. But then Warrington surprised everyone when he suddenly zoomed towards the hoop on the right. Bletchley was caught off-guard and wasn't able to stop Warrington on time.

"Well done, Warrington!", Flint exclaimed. "How about you, Malfoy?"

Harry watched as his best friend zoomed with his Nimbus 2000 towards the middle. Bletchley was watching intently, clearly unsure of Draco's plan. The blond first-year zoomed around in multiple directions as he headed towards the goal posts. It seemed like Miles would be able to prevent Draco's attempt. But then Draco zoomed to the right, and then went as fast as he could towards the goal on the left. He got the Quaffle into the hoop, and Bletchley was unable to stop him.

"That's perfect, Malfoy!", Flint exclaimed. "Just like the last practice session we had, I'll have Bole and Derrick try to stop you chasers with their Bludgers. Montague, you'll start."

Montague seized the Quaffle and headed towards the goal posts. Bole launched a Bludger in his direction. It scratched Montague but didn't hit him hard enough to knock him off of his broom. Harry watched as the third-year continued on his quest to the goal posts. Derrick launched a Bludger that would have hit Montague's back if he didn't turn around and notice it. He quickly maneuvered out of the way and chucked the Quaffle towards the hoop on the right. It went in perfectly.

Pucey then tried his best. He headed in a straight direction towards the goal posts. Derrick launched a Bludger that hit Adrian squarely in the back and caused him to drop the Quaffle. Draco then grabbed it and tried to score himself. Bole knocked a Bludger in his direction, but Draco saw it coming and managed to dodge it. He went on to reach the goal area and managed to get the Quaffle past Bletchley.

Urquhart tried to throw the Quaffle into one of the goals, but was stopped by a bludger from Derrick. Flint took the Quaffle and managed to get it past Bletchley.

After four more goals from Draco and three more goals from Montague, Flint then made another decision.

"It's time to release the snitch", he said. "Potter, Higgs, this is where you two come in."

Harry and Terence both watched with anticipation as Flint let the snitch loose. When it started trying to escape, both Seekers took off towards it. Harry was clearly faster as he was heading in the direction of the Snitch. It seemed obvious that he would get to it first.

Flint asked Bole and Derrick to launch bludgers at the two seekers, though he already knew that both of them-or at least Harry-could still successfully catch the snitch even with all the pressure.

Harry managed to dodge one bludger, then two. Higgs wasn't so lucky. The second bludger from Derrick hit him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

Harry managed to eventually catch the Snitch, but when he did, everyone's attention was focused on Higgs, who was on the ground, looking limp.

"Higgs!", Harry screamed. "How bad does it hurt?"

Higgs merely moaned. "Doesn't…feel…good…"

"Urquhart and Warrington", Flint said. "Can you two bring Higgs to the hospital wing? Practice still needs to continue."

After Higgs was taken to the hospital wing, practice resumed. Harry was still able to catch the snitch and Draco could still score against Bletchley, but now everyone seemed shaken.

After practice ended, Harry went to the training ground with Flint.

Warrington showed up, clearly panting.

"You're late", Flint said.

"I was helping Higgs to the hospital wing, in case you haven't noticed", Warrington said.

"Granted, that is true", Flint said. "Harry, we should show you more defensive spells. One such spell is the blasting curse. To cast it, you should point your wand, and say, '_Confringo_'.

"Make sure you point the wand away from us, by the way", Warrington said.

Harry pointed the wand to the sky and yelled, "_Confringo!_"

Harry watched with awe as a fiery-orange light came out of his wand. It was an impressive sight.

"Now this spell can be very efficient for dueling", Flint said. "But it can also prove to be quite dangerous and deadly. It should only be used in emergencies."

"Another spell that is quite useful is the Stunning Spell", Flint said. "Even though we've already reviewed it, can you remember how to cast it?"

"_Stupefy_!", Harry yelled, pointing his wand at a rock nearby.

An hour later, Harry was heading back to the common room under Flint's supervision.

"How was your training with Flint and Warrington?", Draco asked.

"It was fine", Harry said. "I think I'm understanding these defensive spells more."

"That's good to hear", Draco said.

Yet, Harry couldn't stop thinking about that mirror that he had seen earlier in the day. If only he could look at it longer…

**24 November 1991**

Harry woke up early on that Sunday morning. He had finished all of the homework that would be due that week.

Just like every other day, he ate breakfast with Draco and Pansy.

"Do you want to see Higgs in the hospital wing?", Draco asked.

"Absolutely", Harry said. "I think he might be walking like normal in a few days."

Pansy shook her head. "Poor guy."

"This will only make him try harder", Draco said. "Even though he's the reserve seeker, we might still need him in case Harry's not available. You can't ever be too cautious."

After breakfast, the three friends headed to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, can we see Terence Higgs?", Harry asked.

"Fine", Poppy Pomfrey said. "You have five minutes."

Harry, Draco, and Pansy saw Higgs on one of the beds in the back of the hospital wing.

"Higgs, buddy, are you okay?", Harry asked.

Higgs grunted. "I don't feel so much pain now. It hardly even hurts at the moment. Madam Pomfrey said I can leave the Hospital Wing tomorrow."

"Terence, you know Peregrine is sorry", Draco said. "He didn't mean to hurt you."

"I already know, he doesn't need to apologize", Higgs said. "What matters is the well-being of the team."

"We love Quidditch, Terence, make no mistake", Harry said. "But your well-being is crucial. Dude, we care about you."

"I appreciate the concern, Harry", Higgs said. "But you're clearly the better seeker. Everyone knows that."

"That doesn't mean we think any less of you", Harry said. "You're just as valuable to the team."

"Have you seen Quirrell around lately, Harry?", Higgs asked.

"I haven't seen him since the spectacle at the match. Snape wants to make sure that he gets nowhere near me."

Higgs licked his lips. "I would love to kick his ass."

"We've got to study", Draco said. "We'll see you around, Higgs."

The three first-years headed back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Harry, the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team is having a practice session at the Quidditch Pitch this afternoon", Draco said. "You want to check it out?"

"Sure", Harry said. "Why not? It would give us a chance to check out the competition. You want to join us, Pansy?"

"Sure", she said, smiling. "Even though I'm not really a fan of Quidditch."

The Slytherin first-years had their lunch in the Great Hall. Harry observed the Gryffindor table. Hermione was reading a book as usual. No surprise there. Leo Dalton was laughing with Oliver Wood and the Weasley twins about something. Kenneth Towler, a Gryffindor third-year, was in a conversation with second-year Gryffindor Cormac McLaggen.

Gryffindor fifth-year prefect Percy Weasley was talking with Gaius Avery near the entrance to the Great Hall in hushed tones.

_What could that be about?_ Harry thought. Percy and Gaius rarely fought with each other, as Percy was one of the more tolerable Gryffindors. Still, it seemed strange to see the two of them in a conversation, giving the rivalry of their respective houses.

_Something suspicious is happening_, Harry thought.

Gaius then walked up to the Slytherin first-years.

"Some bad news. One of the Slytherin second-year girls, Jocasta Mulciber, was found by Prefect Weasley unconscious in the greenhouses."

"Oh no!", Tracey exclaimed.

"How badly hurt is she?", Theodore asked.

"She was found bleeding. There was a lot of blood on the floor right next to Jocasta."

"Will she be all right?", Harry asked.

"She'll be fine, Harry", Gaius said. "But she'll be in the hospital wing for at least two weeks, according to what Percy told me."

Avery looked at the sky, looking worried. "Snape will take my badge away for this."

"No, he won't", Harry said. "You didn't do anything wrong. This isn't your fault."

Gaius put his hands in his head.

"I have to go to the hospital wing."

After the fifth-year prefect left, Harry looked at his friends in complete shock.

"We should really get going to the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team practice", Draco said. "We should take our mind off of this."

Harry, Draco, and Pansy headed to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. The captain was a sixth-year named Finley Clarke, who was playing as the keeper. In Harry's opinion, Clarke didn't seem as talented as Bletchley, but he looked decent. He would make sure to talk to Flint about this.

In the Slytherin Common Room, Harry was pacing back and forth. The other first-years were watching this, as well as Warrington and Urquhart.

"Mate, are you okay?", Draco asked.

"I'm not, Draco. Far from it", Harry said. "A second-year Slytherin was attacked really badly. She was injured. And for some reason I feel responsible."

"How can you be responsible for what happened to her?", Daphne asked.

Harry was thinking for a few seconds. Then, a thought came to his head.

"Maybe Quirrell was responsible for that", he said. "He saw he couldn't get me killed, so he probably attacked her when she didn't notice and injured her. He probably did it to try to lure me to confront him."

"And what are you going to do?", Pansy asked.

"I'll have no choice. I'll have to take the coward on. Make him pay", Harry said.

"Harry, no!", Pansy exclaimed. "Please, it's too dangerous! I could never forgive myself if something happened to you and I could have stopped it."

"Yeah, Harry", Draco said. "Trying to attack Quirrell publicly won't accomplish anything."

Draco took a deep breath, then an idea formed in his head.

"Daphne, do you know if Madam Pomfrey will allow us to visit her?", he asked.

"Due to the seriousness of Jocasta's injuries and the way she was attacked, not for at least a few days", she said. "To avoid any suspicious activities."

"Tell you what, Harry", Draco said. "How about we teach you some more about Wizard's Chess? Let's examine the bishop. It would be productive to focus your energy on something else."

Harry pulled out his quill and some parchment.

"List the squares the two white bishops start at during the beginning of the game."

Harry wrote down the squares _c1_ and _f1_.

"Now write down the squares the two black bishops start at during the beginning of the game."

Harry wrote down the squares _c8_ and _f8_.

"I'm going to place a black bishop on b4", Draco said. "Harry, can you write down all the squares this bishop can move to from here?"

Harry wrote down the squares _a3_, _a5_, _c3_, _d2_, _e1_, _c5_, _d6_, _e7_, and _f8_.

"Now I'll remove the black bishop and place a white bishop on d5", Draco said. "Please write down the squares the bishop can move to from this position?"

Harry wrote down the squares _a8_, _a2_, _b7_, _b3_, _c6_, _c4_, _e6_, _e4_, _f7_, _f3_, _g8_, _g2_, and _h1_.

"I'll relocate the white bishop to b2 and place a black rook to e5", Draco said. "How can the white bishop capture the black rook?"

Harry then said, "Bishop to e5."

The white bishop moved from b2 and stabbed the black rook on e5 to bits, capturing it.

"You should know that it is impossible for the superior side to win with just a king and one bishop. Which is why two bishops are needed to force checkmate. And the checkmate is often carried out with the inferior king in the corner."

Draco then ordered for the black king to be on a8, the white king to be on b6, a white bishop on f4, and the other white bishop on b3.

"Now, how will checkmate occur in this position?", Draco asked.

Harry then said, "Bishop to d5."

The white bishop on b3 moved to d5.

Harry said, "Checkmate."

"Now I'll relocate the pieces so that the black king is on h8, the white king is on g6, one of the white bishops is on c4, and the other white bishop is on g3", Draco said. "What will you do in this position?"

Harry then said, "Bishop to e5."

The white bishop on g3 moved to e5.

"Checkmate", Harry said.

"So, what can you conclude after all of this, Harry?", Draco asked.

"Bishops move diagonally, which means that a bishop must always be on a square that is the same color it started on", Harry said. "Bishops can capture, just like every other piece. They function best in the center, and seem to be essential in the opening and middlegame."

"Harry, if you keep practicing Wizard's Chess, I promise you that you will be gaining much insight about it", Draco said. "A good way to take your mind off of troubling matters."


	13. The Queen

**25 November 1991**

It was Monday.

Harry woke up, still feeling awful about what had happened to Jocasta Mulciber. He knew it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't be held accountable. Still, he felt extremely guilty. Jocasta didn't deserve to suffer.

Harry ate breakfast with Draco and Pansy like he usually did, but he was eating in complete silence.

"Harry, I know you're upset", Draco said.

"I'm not", Harry said, but his facial expression said otherwise.

"Harry, you can talk to us", Pansy said.

"Pansy, I'll be fine."

"It isn't your fault", Draco said. "We're your friends. You can talk to us. We'll be there for you."

"I know, I know", Harry said. "I just need time to think. This isn't something that will be forgotten overnight."

"Quirrell will face justice", Draco said. "But we can't accuse him without proof. No one even saw Jocasta getting attacked."

"We have History of Magic today. Afterwards, Defense Against the Dark Arts", Blaise said.

"Professor Binns will be doing one of his mundane lectures again", Draco said. "That wouldn't surprise me."

"His lectures are sometimes enlightening and thought-provoking", Theodore said.

"Yeah, otherwise it is just a load of information that serves no purpose whatsoever", Goyle said.

Harry then sighed. "We might as well get ready."

"Okay, first-years", Gaius Avery called in order to get their attention. "I'm taking all of you to History of Magic."

The Slytherin first-years followed Gaius to the History of Magic classroom. When they arrived, they saw Professor Binns sitting in his chair through his ghostly form.

It was just like every other History of Magic lesson. Nothing riveting or productive ever seemed to occur during those lessons. Harry wrote down notes and did his best to pay attention, but he had to secretly acknowledge that the lesson was torturous. He became familiar with the material, but it still felt useless and irrelevant.

After class, Cleo Rowle approached the first-year Slytherins.

"I came for Potter", Cleo said. "This way, Harry."

"See you", Harry said to Draco and Pansy.

"Sure", Draco said.

Harry followed Cleo to Professor Snape's office. Snape seemed to be grading exams.

"Thank you, Miss Rowle. As for you, Potter, we should go over some useful spells."

After Cleo left, Harry was wondering what Snape would teach him this time.

"Mister Potter, are you aware of the shield charm?"

Harry had to think of a creative excuse.

"I've seen several seventh-years using that spell", he said, not mentioning that he used the spell himself when Flint and Warrington were giving him lessons.

"Can you demonstrate the spell right now?"

Harry pointed his wand in the air and yelled, "_Protego!_"

"Correct. I will cast a spell at you, and let's see if you can use the shield charm against it."

"Which spell?", Harry asked.

"I think it's best if I show you the spell. You need to anticipate any possibility."

Harry swallowed for a few seconds, then prepared himself.

"I'm ready", he said.

"_Expelliarmus_!", Snape shouted.

"_Protego_!", Harry shouted, using the shield charm to block the disarming charm.

"Good, Potter. Ten points to Slytherin."

Harry felt elated and ecstatic about this.

"Let's try another spell. _Stupefy!_"

Harry shouted, "_Protego!_"

"Twenty more points to Slytherin", Snape said.

He then pointed his wand at Harry and said, "_Flipendo_!"

Harry blocked the Knockback jinx by yelling, "_Protego_!"

"Ten more points to Slytherin", Snape said.

After the lesson, Snape said, "Potter, it is apparent that your defense skills are improving. I can tell that you have more experience and insight about defense than you did when you first came to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, professor", Harry said.

Harry then headed to his next lesson. After classes ended, Harry was working on his homework with Draco, Pansy, and Theodore.

Miles Bletchley then walked into the common room.

"Hey, Nott!", Bletchley said. "Maybe this weekend I can show you some tips and strategies when playing as the keeper."

Theodore seemed pleased by this. "Sure!"

"Harry and I can come help you, if you want", Draco said.

"The more the merrier", Bletchley said.

After Bletchley left, Draco then pulled out his Wizard's Chess set.

"Okay, Harry. Let's review how the queen moves and functions. Pull out some parchment and list the squares where the white queen and black queen start at during the beginning of the game."

Harry then wrote on the parchment, _The white queen starts on d1._ _The black queen starts on d8. _

"Correct, Harry", Draco said. "Now I'll place the white queen on a1. List all the squares the white queen can move to in this position."

Harry wrote down the squares _a2_, _a3_, _a4_, _a5_, _a6_, _a7_, _a8_, _b2_, _c3_, _d4_, _e5_, _f6_, _g7_, _h8_, _b1_, _c1_, _d1_, _e1_, _f1_, _g1_, and _h1_.

"Very good. I'll remove the white queen and place the black queen on d8. Now you should write down all the squares the black queen can move to from this position."

Harry wrote down on the parchment _a8_, _b8_, _c8_, _e8_, _f8_, _g8_, _h8_, _d7_, _d6_, _d5_, _d4_, _d3_, _d2_, _d1_, _a5_, _b6_, _c7_, _e7_, _f6_, _g5_, and _h4_.

"Now I'll remove the black queen and place the white queen on d5. Now, can you write all the squares the queen can move to from this square?"

Harry wrote down on the parchment _a8_, _b7_, _c6_, _e4_, _f3_, _g2_, _h1_, _d8_, _d7_, _d6_, _d4_, _d3_, _d2_, _d1_, _a5_, _b5_, _c5_, _e5_, _f5_, _g5_, _h5_, _a2_, _b3_, _c4_, _e6_, _f7_, and _g8_.

"Now I'll move the white queen to b5 and place a black rook on e2", Draco said. "Harry, how would the white queen capture the black rook?"

Harry then said, "Queen to e2."

The white queen moved from b5 to e2, smashing the black rook on e2 to bits.

"Next, I'll relocate the white queen to d5 and place a black bishop on a5. How would the white queen capture the black bishop?"

Harry then said, "Queen to a5."

The white queen moved from d5 to a5, completely destroying the black bishop on the a5 square.

"Very good", Draco said. "Now, I'll put the white king on e6, the black king on e8, and the white queen on g5. How can the white queen deliver checkmate?"

"There are two possible checkmates in this position", Harry said. "One of them is when the white king defends the queen from being captured by the black king. Queen to e7."

The white queen moved from g5 to e7.

"Checkmate", Harry said.

"Let's move the queen back to g5", Draco said. "Can you show the other way to deliver checkmate?"

Harry then said, "Queen to g8."

The white queen moved from g5 to g8.

"Checkmate", Harry said.

"So, Harry, what can you conclude after seeing all of these positions?", Draco asked.

"The queen has the powers of both the rook and the bishop combined", Harry said. "It can capture pieces of the opposite color, just like every other piece. The queen has twenty-one squares it can move to from any of the squares in the corner. On the edge of the board, the queen has twenty-one squares it can move to. On squares in the center of the board like d5 or e4, the queen has a choice of twenty-seven squares. This shows the queen is the most powerful piece on the board by far and should be taken care of in the most discreet manner."

"You couldn't have said it any better, Harry", Draco said.

Just then Gaius Avery and Marcus Flint walked into the common room.

"How is Jocasta?", Harry asked the two prefects.

"She seems to be doing fine", Flint said. "I spoke to Madam Pomfrey briefly about her condition. She's recovering. She'll get better."


	14. The Knight

**26 November 1991**

Harry woke up late that Tuesday morning.

Draco and Theodore were both shaking him.

"Harry, mate, you overslept…", Draco said. "We've got to get to transfiguration in twenty minutes."

This immediately caused Harry to wake up with fear in his eyes.

"Let's get going", Harry said. He charged out of the Slytherin Common room as fast as he could, not answering when he passed by Urquhart and Warrington in the common room. Harry, Draco, and Theodore ran as fast as they could to the transfiguration courtyard.

"We've made it", Harry said, out of breath.

"With five minutes to spare", Theodore said, checking the time.

"I'm going to get hungry in the class", Harry said. "I'll just have extra lunch or dinner then."

Harry walked into the classroom.

"Harry, are you all right?", Pansy asked. "We were worried about you."

"We didn't see you at breakfast", Daphne said.

"I overslept", Harry said.

"Did you have any bad dreams?", Pansy asked.

"No, not this time", Harry said. He knew Pansy was genuinely concerned, but he was sure everything was fine. Even though Jocasta was attacked, Harry knew that it wasn't his fault. Professor Snape had advised the Slytherin prefects to watch the younger Slytherins carefully so no detriment would come upon them. Still, Harry knew that if Quirrell wasn't trying to eliminate him so badly, Jocasta wouldn't have suffered in the first place.

Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, first-years", she said.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall", the Slytherin first-years responded.

_This will be entertaining_, Harry thought sarcastically.

During that lesson, the Slytherin first-years were revising the Transfiguration alphabet. Then, she gave all of them a quiz. Harry and Theodore were the only ones to get every single question correct.

"Excellent work, Potter and Nott. Twenty points each to Slytherin."

Harry said, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

But in his mind Harry didn't know what to think. Why was McGonagall suddenly awarding him points? It seemed odd, but he tried not to dwell on it. Maybe McGonagall was just trying to be fair and show she was impartial. Maybe she wanted to show she wasn't biased. Harry couldn't really complain about that. After all, Professor Snape treated all the Slytherins well. At best, he favored them over the other students at Hogwarts.

After the lesson ended, Harry was walking in the grand staircase with Draco and Pansy.

Pansy beamed at Harry. "Great job gaining Slytherin more points. You think McGonagall is finally trying to respect you as an individual?"

"I doubt that", Harry said. "The last thing I need is support from a Gryffindor. You know she will be more than happy to judge all Slytherins to be evil and the same. She may not say that publicly, but we all know she is thinking it."

Harry then looked down the stairs. "And speaking of Gryffindors…"

He silently groaned at the sight of Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Cormac McLaggen, Fred Weasley, and Leo Dalton all walking together in their direction.

Ron gave Harry an ugly sneer but didn't say anything.

Once the five Gryffindor students were out of earshot, Harry then asked, "What's for lunch?"

At lunch, Harry got an immense amount of extra food.

"Careful", Draco said. "You have to watch your weight, Harry. I'm just looking out for my best friend. If Flint saw this, he would not be pleased."

"I don't think Flint would want me to starve to death, either", Harry said.

Draco thought about that for a second, then nodded.

"Well, that's true."

After classes ended, Harry and the other Slytherin first-years were studying in the Slytherin Common Room.

Tracey Davis then asked, "Should we practice the Softening Charm?"

"Sure", Harry said. He then pointed his wand at an empty chair that was right next to them.

"_Spongify_!", he exclaimed.

The chair became rubbery and bouncy.

Draco then pointed his wand at a piece of wood that was on the floor.

"_Spongify_!", he shouted.

The wood transformed into a softer form.

Theodore then coughed to get the attention of the other Slytherin first-years.

"You know, maybe we should practice on objects outside of the common room", he suggested. "I'm sure the Slytherins in the sixth and seventh years will not be pleased with what we're doing here."

"Maybe we should ask one of the prefects if they know about a secret room that we could practice in", Harry said. "I see one of them coming right now."

A sixth-year Slytherin prefect named Mia Wright was heading in their direction in the common room.

"Mia?", Harry asked. "You don't mind if you could help us with something, do you?"

"I don't mind at all, Potter", Mia said. "What do you need?"

"My fellow first-years and I were wondering if there was a secret room in the castle where we could practice our spells. I would prefer a room near the dungeons, so students from other houses would not interfere."

Mia smiled. "As a matter of fact, there is a room that can be used for such purposes. I'll take you there right now."

Mia led the ten Slytherin first-years through the dungeons, not even stopping to greet other Slytherins heading into the common room. They ambled through the dungeons until at last, Mia stopped in front of a door that none of the Slytherin first-years had even noticed before.

"Last year, I came here all the time to eat my lunch privately without any disturbances. I'm sure your privacy will be respected here."

"Brilliant", Harry said. "Thank you, Mia."

"You're welcome, Potter."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Believe me, I won't. Slytherins stick together. That's one of the rules."

After Mia left, Harry glanced at the other nine Slytherin first-years.

"All right, then", he said. "Let's start with Charms. If we can revamp our respective performances in this class, Professor Flitwick may be impressed."

"Slytherins are the house", Draco said. "Our solidarity is what makes us unique."

"Exactly", Harry said. "The Gryffindors are too thick to realize that not all of us are murderers or criminals. They can't seem to accept that we have our own talents and attributes which can benefit those around us, not just those in our own house. The houses don't usually communicate with each other, with the exception of prefects. That doesn't mean we can show them that their recognized stereotypes and assumptions about us are wrong."

"Try telling that to Weasley", Blaise said, laughing slightly.

"We can just ignore him and his older twin brothers", Harry said. "Other than that, we have opportunities to show the rest of the school that we can make a difference in the right way. At least show them that we have credibility."

Harry took a deep breath.

"Anyway, I digress. Let's start with levitation charm. Pansy, why don't you start?"

Pansy blushed slightly.

"I'm sure Daphne or Tracey would be more than honored to go first."

"Pansy, you should give it a try. There is no need to be nervous. You're here to learn. If you're having trouble, I can guide you."

"Okay", Pansy said.

"Try levitating that chair over there", Harry said, pointing at a chair which was a little dusty.

Pansy then pointed her wand at the chair.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!", she shouted.

The chair was levitated in the air for at least five seconds.

"Excellent", Harry said. "Why don't you try, Daphne?"

Daphne then pointed her wand at the chair.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!", she exclaimed.

The chair levitated in the air.

"Now you try, Draco", Theodore said.

Draco pointed his wand at the chair and yelled, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The chair levitated.

After Theodore, Crabbe, Blaise, and Goyle tried the levitation charm, Harry then said, "Maybe we should practice our defense skills at this time. Draco, you could probably show how using the shield charm would work."

"All right then", Draco said.

"Fine. Theodore, let's see if you can cast the disarming spell against Draco."

Theodore pointed his wand at Draco and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Draco then yelled, "_Protego_!"

The disarming spell was repelled by Draco's shield charm.

The ten Slytherins continued practicing for forty more minutes. After that, Draco had a suggestion.

"We could practice Wizard's Chess in this room", Draco said. "Lucky for all of us, I brought my Wizard's Chess set here."

Draco then found a table on the other side of the room and placed the chess set on it.

"Harry, you should now see how the knight moves and functions. You have your parchment and a quill, right?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant. First, list the squares the two white knights begin at the start of the game."

Harry wrote down the squares _b1_ and _g1_.

"Now write down the squares the two black knights start at during the beginning of the game."

Harry wrote down the squares _b8_ and _g8_.

"I'll place a black knight on e5", Draco said. "Harry, can you list all the squares the black knight can move to from here?"

Harry then wrote down the squares _c6_, _d7_, _f7_, _g6_, _g4_, _f3_, _d3_, and _c4_.

"Now I'll place the black knight on d4", Draco said. "What squares can the black knight move to from here?"

Harry wrote down the squares _b5_, _c6_, _e6_, _f5_, _f3_, _e2_, _c2_, and _b3_.

"I'll remove the black knight and place a white knight on e4. I'll also place a black rook on f6. Harry, how would the knight capture the black rook?"

Harry then said, "Knight to f6."

The white knight leaped into the air and stabbed the black rook on f6 with its sword.

"Now I'll set up a checkmate position", Draco said. "I'll place the black king on a8 and a black rook on c7. I'll also put the white king on a6, and one of the white knights on d7. I'll put the second white knight on e6. Harry, how would the knights be able to deliver checkmate in this position?"

Harry said, "Knight to c7."

The white knight on e6 captured the black rook on c7, smashing the rook to bits.

"Checkmate", Harry said.

"So, what can you say after seeing all of this?", Draco asked.

"Knights are useful pieces, as they are the only pieces that are allowed to jump over other pieces. Knights are well placed in the center and are useful during the opening. Knights can capture efficiently and can prove to be a menace to the opposing side."

"Perfect, Harry", Draco said.

"I can tell you're gaining more knowledge and information about Wizard's Chess, Harry", Pansy said.

"Indeed", Theodore said.


	15. The Pawn

**27 November 1991**

Harry woke up early on Wednesday morning.

After what had happened yesterday, Harry didn't want to take any risks. There was no need to be overly cautious, but he knew it was better to be safe than be regretful.

Harry also knew that his dueling lessons with Flint and Warrington had to be completely surreptitious and clandestine. If anyone found out, he didn't want to think about what could happen. Maybe a few pointers or tips would not be illicit, but if anyone ever found out that Harry had practiced unforgiveable curses, he could end up in serious trouble with the school if not the ministry.

Harry decided that he would study his Charms classwork until the other Slytherin first-year boys woke up. Within twenty minutes, Theodore was the first one who had woken up.

"Good morning, Theodore", Harry said.

"Likewise, Harry", Theodore said. "I see you woke up early to prevent what happened yesterday from repeating."

"Yes", Harry said, chuckling slightly.

Draco then woke up to the sound of their voices.

"Ready for charms, Draco?", Harry asked.

"Not really", Draco said, smiling a little. "I might handle it, though."

"You'll be fine", Harry said. "This shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks, mate", Draco said.

Harry then said, "Maybe we should wake up Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. That way they won't go through what I went through yesterday."

"Fair enough", Draco said.

After all the Slytherin first-year boys had woken up, they all walked through the common room.

"How's Jocasta?", Harry asked Freya Hutchins, a second-year Slytherin.

"I have no clue", Freya said. "Last I heard from the prefects, she seems to be in a much better state than she was when Percy Weasley found her injured."

Harry watched as Isabella Naughton, a seventh-year Slytherin prefect, passed by them.

"Isabella?", Harry asked. "How is Jocasta's condition?"

"Haven't heard anything", Isabella said.

Harry sighed. "I still feel responsible."

"You shouldn't, Harry", Draco said. "This isn't your fault."

"I know", Harry said. "But the only reason she was attacked in the first place was because Quirrell wanted to cause me to come after him. Luckily for me, you and the other Slytherin first-years talked me out of trying to exact vengeance."

"Happy to be of service", Draco said, taking a mocking bow.

The two best friends laughed. Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered.

"Let's get going to breakfast", Draco said.

"Shouldn't we wait for the girls?", Harry asked.

Draco smiled. "There's no need. We'll just go get breakfast. They will understand."

So, the six Slytherin first-year boys headed to breakfast. As they were eating, Harry had to wonder if they would be able to adequately perform any of the charms that Professor Flitwick would assign them to complete.

Pansy, Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent joined them at the breakfast table. The girls did not seem upset or dismayed that the boys had eaten without them.

After breakfast, the Slytherin first-years all headed to Charms. Gaius Avery and Cleo Rowle were leading them to the charms classroom.

"That was wise of you to wake up early this morning, Harry", Draco said.

"It never hurts to be slightly discreet", Harry said. He thought the events that had happened yesterday morning were disastrous. He had no intention of ever allowing that to happen again.

As the Slytherin first-years sat down, Pansy smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back. Before either of them could say anything to the other, Professor Flitwick entered the classroom.

"Good morning, first-years", he said.

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick", the Slytherin first-years replied.

"Today we will review the locking spell and its countercharm, the unlocking charm", Professor Flitwick said. "We can use the door to the classroom for practice. Miss Parkinson, would you like to start?"

Pansy hesitated, then nodded her head.

She pointed her wand at the doorknob and shouted, "_Colloport…"_

She looked at the floor, seemingly panicking.

"Try again, Miss Parkinson", Professor Flitwick said.

"You can do it, Pansy", Harry said, hoping to offer encouragement.

Pansy tried to cast the locking spell, but her attempt was not adequate.

One by one the Slytherin first-years attempted to cast the locking spell, but none of them succeeded. Even Theodore, Blaise, and Draco were having trouble with it.

Finally, it was Harry's turn.

"Demonstrate for us, Mister Potter."

Harry pointed his wand at the doorknob and shouted, "_Colloportus_!"

The doorknob locked itself, seemingly secure and fastened.

"Good work, Mister Potter. Ten points to Slytherin."

Harry felt relieved, but felt bad that his fellow Slytherins couldn't cast the spell successfully.

Professor Flitwick looked at the Slytherin first-years, seemingly disappointed.

"Now I want all of you to cast the counter spell to the locking spell, also known as the unlocking charm. Mister Malfoy, would you like to try?"

Draco nodded. This time he seemed to be performing like he normally would.

"_Alohamora_!", he shouted, causing the door to be unlocked.

"Five points to Slytherin", Professor Flitwick said.

Draco seemed relieved.

"Can you try casting the locking spell again?", Professor Flitwick asked.

Draco pointed his wand at the doorknob and shouted, "_Colloportus_!"

The doorknob was locked again.

"Another five points to Slytherin", Professor Flitwick said. "Miss Parkinson, can you demonstrate the unlocking charm on the doorknob?"

Pansy shivered, her lip slightly quivering.

"Give it your best shot, Pansy", Harry said.

Pansy then pointed her wand at the doorknob and exclaimed, "_Alohamora_!"

The doorknob unlocked.

"Five points to Slytherin, Miss Parkinson", Professor Flitwick said.

"I told you that you could do it", Harry said, patting Pansy on her back.

Pansy smiled widely.

Shortly afterwards, Professor Flitwick gave the entire Slytherin first-year class a quiz. Harry was the only one to get every question correct.

"Twenty points to Slytherin, Mister Potter. Well done."

Harry was glad that he had earned Slytherin more points. What he had attained that day seemed to be well-deserved. But he was also careful not to act arrogant and hubristic. He wanted to work hard and make his peers and entire house proud, but he also wanted to be humble. He certainly had much time to think about that. His parents were murdered, he grew up in an abusive household with relatives that did not care for his well-being. He was more than thankful that he had friends and classmates in Slytherin that seemed to care about him. He would be sure not to take any of that for granted.

Pansy smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry. For your encouragement in the class."

"It's not a problem", Harry said. "I'm sure you or Draco would have done the same for me."

After classes for the ten first-year Slytherins were finished, they returned to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons.

They spent the next two hours studying their notes. Their exams before Christmas break were coming up in a few weeks. Harry wanted to make sure that they somehow could get through them without worry, panic, or discord. He believed they all had decent chances.

Afterwards, Draco pulled out his Wizard's Chess set.

"Harry, now we should practice how the pawn moves and functions. Write down all the squares the eight white pawns start at the beginning of the game."

Harry wrote down on his parchment _a2_, _b2_, _c2_, _d2_, _e2_, _f2_, _g2_, and _h2_.

"Now write down the squares the squares the eight black pawns start at during the beginning of the game."

Harry wrote down on his parchment _a7_, _b7_, _c7_, _d7_, _e7_, _f7_, _g7_, and _h7_.

"Now I'll place a white pawn on e4 and a black pawn on d5", Draco said. "Harry, how would the white pawn capture the black pawn?"

Harry then said, "Pawn to d5."

The white pawn obliterated the black pawn on the d5 square before taking its place.

"Now I'll place a white pawn on e5 and a black pawn on d7", Draco said. "There is a special type of capture that a white pawn on the fifth rank can make. A black pawn on the fourth rank can capture this way as well. This type of capture is called _En Passant_, which is French for 'In Passing'. This capture occurs in this particular example when the black pawn on d7 moves to d5. The white pawn on e5 can capture the pawn as if the black pawn had moved to d6 instead. Harry, can you demonstrate how that would take place?"

"Pawn to d6", Harry said.

The white pawn on e5 moved to d6, capturing the black pawn on d5 through 'in passing'.

"You should be aware that pawns can be promoted to another piece upon reaching the last rank. It can be any piece you want, except for a second king", Draco said. "An example is when a black pawn is on h2. How would you promote the pawn?"

Harry then said, "Pawn to h1."

The black pawn on h2 moved to h1.

"You can choose to promote that pawn to a queen, knight, rook, or bishop", Draco said.

"I'll promote the pawn to a queen", Harry said.

The black pawn transformed into a black queen.

"Most of the time, the queen is the best choice", Draco said. "Pawns also play a role in delivering checkmate. I'll have the black king on e8, the white king on e6, and a white pawn on c7. Harry, how would checkmate be delivered?"

"Pawn to c8", Harry said.

The white pawn on c7 moved to c8.

"I'm promoting the pawn to a queen", Harry said.

The white pawn transformed into a queen on the c8 square.

"Checkmate", Harry said.

"I'll make another position", Draco said. "I'll place the white king on b6, the black king on b8, a white pawn on b7, and a second white pawn on a6. With white to move in this position, how would he achieve checkmate against the black king?"

Harry then said, "Pawn to a7."

The white pawn on a6 moved to a7.

"Checkmate", Harry said.

"So, Harry, what can you conclude from these findings?", Draco asked.

"Both sides start with eight pawns each at the beginning of the game", Harry said. "The pawns seem to be essential in the opening and should be traded for any other piece, since pawns are the least valuable pieces. Nevertheless, one or two extra pawns in the endgame are a significant advantage because they could pose a problem for the opposing side. Not to mention that they can be promoted to queens if the opposing side isn't able to stop the pawns. This shows the pawns shouldn't be disregarded."

"I agree", Harry said. "I think my experience and insight about chess is increasing, the more I practice these positions. It could be useful someday."

"Indeed, it can", Draco said.

Harry then turned to Theodore. "What's Hiram like?"

"Pretty much like me, Harry. Except he's more into Quidditch than I am. I think he's even memorized Quidditch rosters from every season the last thirty years. If you become captain in sixth year, you'll have to put in good word for the two of us. We would both make decent keepers, I think."

"I'm sure you will."


	16. Twin Suicide Mate

**28 November 1991**

Harry woke up early on that Thursday morning. He headed for the showers and afterwards studied his notes for Herbology.

The other first-year Slytherin boys were sleeping. Harry decided to walk around the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry found Miles Bletchley sitting near the fireplace, apparently reading something.

"What are you reading, Miles?", Harry asked.

"Just some strategies to use when we play Ravenclaw in February", Bletchley said. "Liam Goldstein might have a few tricks up his sleeve. He's a decent bloke, but I can't ever be too cautious. You probably know that Goldstein is one of the Ravenclaw beaters."

"We'll be fine, I'm sure of it", Harry said. "Besides, Bole and Derrick will look out for us. They can hit bludgers quite sufficiently."

"That is true", Bletchley said. "The Ravenclaw keeper, Hunter Clearwater, is seemingly decent at stopping chasers from scoring against him. But hopefully Draco, Flint, and Montague will have success against him."

Just then, a Slytherin fifth-year named Caleb Holland walked past them.

"Miles, do you know where Gaius Avery is?", he asked.

"He's probably patrolling the corridors right now", Bletchley said. "You know Gaius is dedicated to his role as a prefect."

"That's true", Caleb said, chuckling. "Well, I have to get going. See you around."

Bletchley went back to revising Quidditch strategies. Harry then walked back to the dorm and continued studying his Herbology notes.

Eventually, the other first-year Slytherin boys woke up. They all headed to breakfast with the Slytherin first-year girls. Gaius Avery and Cleo Rowle were supervising their activities.

After breakfast, all the Slytherin first-years headed to Herbology. When they arrived in the classroom, they found Professor Sprout with samples of Asphodel on the tables.

"Good morning, first-years", Professor Sprout said. "Today we will be studying about asphodel and its association with herbology."

Harry took his seat, hoping that Professor Sprout would call on either him or Theodore to answer any questions.

"Who can tell me about the origin of the name of asphodel?"

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Potter?"

"The name asphodel comes from the Greek asphodelos. The Greeks believed in the underworld and there was a meadow filled with asphodel in the Elysian Fields. After individuals died in ancient Greece, asphodel was planted near their graves."

"Ten points to Slytherin, Potter."

Harry felt relieved.

"What family is asphodel from? Can anyone answer that question?"

Again, Harry raised his hand.

"Mister Potter?"

"It is from the Lily family", Harry said.

"Five points to Slytherin", Professor Sprout said.

She then gave all the Slytherin first-years a quiz. Harry got every single question correct.

"Twenty points to Slytherin", Professor Sprout said.

Harry felt so relieved.

After class, Harry was walking with a slight spring in his step.

"You certainly seem ecstatic", Draco said.

"Indeed", Harry said.

Later that day, the Slytherin first-years were in the common room, revising.

"Crabbe, I think my Wizard's Chess skills have improved", Harry said. "Want to play a game?"

"Sure, Harry", Crabbe said.

Crabbe had the white pieces and Harry had the black pieces. Draco stood near the board to referee the game. The other Slytherin first-years watched with anticipation.

"Pawn to e4", Crabbe said. The white pawn on e2 moved to e4.

"Pawn to d5", Harry said. The black pawn on d7 moved to d5.

"Pawn to d5", Crabbe said. The white pawn on e4 captured the black pawn on d5, smashing it with its sword.

"Queen to d5", Harry said. The black queen on d8 moved to d5, obliterating the black pawn on d5.

"King to e2", Crabbe said. The white king on e1 moved to e2. Harry was stunned by this move. It violated the principles of chess openings. Not to mention that Harry could deliver checkmate on the next move.

"Queen to e4", Harry said. The black queen on d5 moved to e4.

"Checkmate", Harry said.

Harry and Crabbe shook hands after the game.

Draco then decided to explain. "This type of checkmate is known as 'Twin Suicide Mate'. It is similar to the Suicide Mate, except the black queen is checkmating the white king."

"There are so many interesting concepts about chess", Harry said.

"That is true", Draco acknowledged.

The Slytherin first-years went back to studying.

That night, Harry crept out of bed and quietly snuck through the common room to go through the dungeons. He had to make sure that Marcus Flint, Gaius Avery, and Cleo Rowle didn't spot him.

Harry hadn't forgotten what he had spotted on the fourth floor. That strange mirror in which Harry had seen his parents.

Harry walked into the classroom and almost ran to the mirror. He peered into the mirror and saw his parents standing behind him. They were smiling.

Harry put his hand on the mirror, wishing he could touch or interact with his parents.

"Hello, Mother. Hello, Father", Harry said. "I wish you were here right now. I wish I could ask you both what you think of Draco, Pansy, and Theodore."

Harry's hand rubbed the mirror slightly.

"I hope I live long enough to make you proud", Harry said. "Someday, I will avenge your deaths."


	17. 1858 Opera Game

**29 November 1991**

Harry woke up, already filled with dread knowing what would happen on that day. It was Friday, meaning that they would have potions with the Gryffindors. Harry was superb at potions, but he knew Ron Weasley would probably be bothering them. That was no surprise. The moronic git couldn't seem to realize that Harry and his friends from Slytherin were not evil sociopaths. Most of the Slytherin students couldn't be held accountable for the actions of their fathers. It was ludicrous and absurd to think that all of the Slytherins would believe in Voldemort's murderous and prejudiced beliefs.

Then again, Weasley wasn't smart enough to think about that angle. If he had spent time studying potions rather than constantly trying to find fault with the Slytherins, maybe he would perform better or at least make his potion-making skills adequate.

Harry then watched as Draco woke up.

"Good morning, Harry", he said, smiling.

"Likewise, Draco", Harry said.

"Today is Friday. And you know what that means."

"Double potions with the righteous Gryffindors", Harry sarcastically remarked. "The perfect lions. Weasley will probably be opening his mouth about how we will all become evil."

"Not surprising from him", Draco said. "But you know that's they way he is. There is nothing that we can do about that. We'll just have to ignore him."

"Hopefully Snape will find an excuse to take points away from Gryffindor."

After Theodore, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle woke up, they all headed to breakfast with the girls.

Harry ate his toast as quickly as possible, looking forward to potions.

He tried listening in on conversations of his fellow Slytherins from where he was sitting. He heard Linus Urquhart talking with Cassius Warrington about strategies the Chasers would need to perform well in matches. Terence Higgs was busy laughing with Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole. Caleb Holland and Miles Bletchley were discussing the Chudley Cannons and their team's victories and shortcomings.

Tracey Davis smiled. "You know Harry, if Weasley opens his mouth and says the wrong thing, Snape might give him detention again."

"I can only dream", Harry said, trying to picture that in his head. Maybe some more detentions would be good. It would keep Weasley's idiotic mouth shut.

"He better not start calling us evil again", Draco said. "Those comments are just becoming tiresome. It's not even funny anymore."

"I don't think it ever was humorous to begin with", Harry said. "It really is irritating and infuriating."

The Slytherin first-years then headed to the dungeons for their potions lesson. The Gryffindors arrived just five minutes before class was about to begin.

Harry tried to avoid looking in Weasley's direction. Harry wouldn't need to say anything. Usually, Weasley would open his mouth when making moronic statements.

He could just vomit after hearing those bland accusations.

Professor Snape walked inside the classroom.

"Today we will be brewing the forgetfulness potion", Snape said in his usual restrained tone. "I expect the potions to be completed in a proper manner. I will also be collecting your essays on the importance of both aconite and the infusion of wormwood today. You all had more than enough time to complete them. There will be no excuses."

Some of the Gryffindors grumbled.

"I mean it!", Snape snarled. "Any more complaining or querulous statements and I will start removing points from Gryffindor. Now get to work."

Harry, Draco, and Pansy worked together as usual. Brewing the forgetfulness potion was not that difficult. Harry added two drops of lethe river water to his cauldron. He then heated his cauldron for twenty seconds. Harry saw that Draco and Pansy were doing the same. He glanced at Weasley, who seemed to be struggling with his potion.

Harry looked at Daphne and Tracey. They seemed to understand the current task in front of them. Of course, he did not have to worry about Theodore or Blaise.

Harry then added two valerian sprigs to his cauldron. He stirred his cauldron three times in a clockwise direction. He waved his wand and left the cauldron to brew.

"How are you handling this task?", Draco asked.

"Everything seems fine, so far", Harry said. "I just have to wait for the second part of the instructions."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Harry", Pansy said.

Harry looked at Hermione Granger. It didn't surprise him that she had completed the first part of the instructions without even the slightest blemish in her potion. Weasley's and Longbottom's potions both looked pink.

Just then Professor Snape made an announcement.

"I will now have your undivided attention", he announced. "I looked at your essays, and most of them were inadequate, to say the least. Indeed, the best essay I have seen from this class was from Mister Potter."

The other Slytherin first-years looked at Harry, beaming. The Gryffindor first-years looked envious and incensed.

"For the brilliant words that Potter put into his essay, not to mention the detailed explanation he wrote about aconite…twenty points to Slytherin."

Harry felt pleased.

Ron Weasley then shouted, "That's blatant favoritism! That's not fair! Granger worked hard on her essay, why don't you give her some credit?"

Harry glanced at Weasley feeling slightly angry. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? Harry had to secretly agree that Hermione should have probably gotten recognition for her work, but he wasn't about to question Snape, who clearly seemed to view Harry as one of his favorite students.

In any case, Snape had the final decision.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley, for speaking out in class without being asked. By the way, your essay was poorly written. Five more points from Gryffindor."

Weasley glared at Snape before looking back to his potion.

"All right, everyone. Back to work."

Forty-five minutes later, Harry and the other Slytherin first-years went back to working on their potions.

Harry added two measures of standard ingredient to the mortar. He then added four mistletoe berries to the mortar. Harry then crushed the berries into a medium-fine powder.

"Great work on getting Slytherin more points, Harry", Draco said.

"I just wish Weasley would keep his mouth shut", Harry said. "He doesn't know when to stop, apparently."

Harry added two pinches of the crushed mixture of the crushed mixture to his cauldron. He stirred the cauldron five times in an anti-clockwise direction. Harry then waved his wand to complete the potion.

He then handed his potion to Professor Snape.

Snape looked at Harry's forgetfulness potion.

"Excellent work, Potter. Twenty points to Slytherin."

"Teacher's pet", Weasley called out.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor", Snape said. "This is the second time you have spoken out in class, Weasley. If you say any more unnecessary comments, detentions will follow."

Harry glared at Weasley briefly before heading back to his seat.

After classes ended for the day, Harry and the other Slytherin first-years headed to the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry was working on his transfiguration notes when Draco then pulled out his Wizard's Chess set.

"Harry, have you ever heard of the Opera Game?", Draco asked.

"I don't believe I have", Harry said.

"The Opera game was played in 1858 between the American chess master Paul Morphy and two amateurs called Karl II, Duke of Brunswick and the French aristocrat Comte Isouard de Vauvenargues. This game is believed to be one of the most famous of chess games. The reason why is because it shows the importance of rapid development of one's pieces and the value of sacrifices in mating combinations."

"I guess it would be good to learn about this game", Harry said. "It could be useful against You-Know-Who."

"Theodore and Blaise will demonstrate it for us", Draco said. "Show it to him."

Theodore had the white pieces and Blaise had the black pieces.

"Pawn to e4", Theodore said. The white pawn on e2 moved to e4.

"Pawn to e5", Blaise said. The black pawn on e7 moved to e5.

"Knight to f3", Theodore said. The white knight on g1 moved to f3.

"Pawn to d6", Blaise said. The black pawn on d7 moved to d6.

"Pawn to d4", Theodore said. The white pawn on d2 moved to d4.

"Bishop to g4", Blaise said. The black bishop on c8 moved to g4.

"Pawn to e5", Theodore said. The white pawn on d4 pulled out its sword and stabbed the black pawn on e5 to bits.

"Bishop to f3", Blaise said. The black bishop on g4 pulled out its sword and obliterated the white knight on f3.

"Queen to f3", Theodore said. The white queen approached the black bishop on f3 and struck it numerous times, destroying it.

"Pawn to e5", Blaise said. The black pawn on d6 pulled out its sword and destroyed the white pawn on e5, smashing it to bits.

"Bishop to c4", Theodore said. The white bishop on f1 moved to c4.

"Knight to f6", Blaise said. The black knight on g8 moved to f6.

"Queen to b3", Theodore said. The white queen on f3 moved to b3. This move threatened checkmate in two moves. Only one move from black could delay that.

"Queen to e7", Blaise said. The black queen on d8 moved to e7.

"Knight to c3", Theodore said. The white knight on b1 moved to c3.

"Pawn to c6", Blaise said. The black pawn on c7 moved to c6. This move guarded the black b-pawn from capture by the white queen. Harry could tell that the black position in this game was gradually dissolving.

"Bishop to g5", Theodore said. The white bishop on c1 moved to g5.

"Pawn to b5", Blaise said. The black pawn on b7 moved to b5, attacking the white bishop on c4. Harry expected that the white bishop would retreat.

Instead, Theodore said, "Knight to b5."

The white knight moved to b5, destroying the black pawn on that square. Harry was impressed by the sacrifice.

"Pawn to b5", Blaise said. The black pawn on c6 pulled out its sword and stabbed the white knight on b5 numerous times.

"Bishop to b5", Theodore said. The white bishop on c4 moved to b5, smashing the black pawn on the b5 square. This move also put the black king on e8 in check.

"Queenside knight to d7", Blaise said. The black knight on b8 moved to d7 to block the check.

"Castle Queenside", Theodore said. The white king on e1 moved to c1, and the white rook on a1 moved to d1.

"Rook to d8", Blaise said. The black rook on a8 moved to d8.

"Rook to d7", Theodore said. The white rook on d1 moved to d7, destroying the black knight on d7 with its sword. Harry was impressed by this sacrifice.

"Rook to d7", Blaise said. The black rook on d8 pulled out its sword and stabbed the white rook on d7 in numerous pieces before taking its place.

"Rook to d1", Theodore said. The white rook on h1 moved to d1.

"Queen to e6", Blaise said. The black queen on e7 moved to e6.

"Bishop to d7", Theodore said. The white bishop on b5 moved to d7 and obliterated the black knight on that square.

"Knight to d7", Blaise said. The black knight on f6 captured the white bishop on d7, attacking it numerous times to destroy it.

"Queen to b8", Theodore said. The white queen on b3 moved to b8, giving check to the black king. This move was a queen sacrifice. Black had only one legal move.

"Knight to b8", Blaise said. The black knight on d7 moved to b8, destroying the white queen on the b8 square.

"Rook to d8", Theodore said. The white rook on d1 moved to d8.

"Checkmate", Theodore said.

Harry had to admit that was an impressive game. White had given up all of his pieces except for his kingside rook and kingside bishop. Yet, the sacrifices Paul Morphy made in this game caused the inevitable result to be worthwhile.

"So, Harry, what can you tell us about this game?", Draco asked.

It didn't take long for Harry to respond.

"The 1858 Opera Game was a game that showed development of pieces and how all your pieces should be doing something useful. It can be seen that the black kingside rook and the black kingside bishop never left their original squares during the entire game. The two black players also made several inaccuracies during the game. One example was on black's sixth move, when they played the black kingside knight on g8 to f6. A better move would have been to play the black queen on d8 to f6 instead. Another inaccuracy was on black's tenth move, when the black pawn on c6 captured the white knight on b5. A better move would have been to play the black queen on e7 to b4. The two players representing black made another error on their twelfth move when they played the black queenside rook on a8 to d8. They should have played the black queen on e7 to c5. On black's fourteenth move, the black queen was moved from e7 to e6, when it should have been moved to b4. Black's fifteenth move should have been to capture the white bishop on d7 with the black queen instead of the black kingside knight. Overall, this game shows the importance of fundamentals and basics as well as the brilliance of Paul Morphy, as evidenced by the sacrifices he made in this game.

"Very good observation, Harry", Draco said.

That night, as the other Slytherin first-years were sleeping, Harry crept out of his bed and quietly headed to the room where that strange mirror was in. Harry looked the mirror longingly. He touched the mirror and saw his parents smiling at him.

Harry smiled back at his parents, wishing that he could touch them and interact with them. If only he could speak to them.


	18. Desprez Opening

**30 November 1991**

Harry and Draco both woke up that Saturday morning with excitement. They both knew that the Slytherin Quidditch Team would be having Quidditch practice. They also were planning on helping Theodore to train as the Keeper. Even though Miles Bletchley would not graduate from Hogwarts until 1996, Harry knew there was nothing wrong with training Theodore and preparing him for what he might face.

"What do you think Flint will have us do today?", Draco asked Harry.

"Who knows", Harry said. "He will probably exhaust the both of us though."

"There is no question that our win over Gryffindor caused Flint to feel more excitement", Draco said. "He might get too overconfident, but I'm sure he will control himself. We cannot lose focus on our goal to help Slytherin secure the Quidditch cup for the seventh year in a row."

"That's true."

"Want to walk around the Slytherin Common Room?", Draco asked.

"Sure", Harry said. "Why not?"

Harry and Draco walked to the main part of the Slytherin Common Room.

They saw all six of the Slytherin prefects in the common room. The seventh-year male Slytherin prefect, Callum Rosier, seemed to be giving the other Slytherin prefects instructions.

"I know all of you have handled your tasks and your patrols well", Rosier said. "But we have to make sure we stay on the correct path and not be led astray. We have to keep our eyes out for troublemaking students, loudmouthed Gryffindors in particular."

"We've been watching everyone", Gaius Avery said. "Nothing has escaped my sight."

"Most of the younger students are smart enough to stay out of our way", Cleo Rowle said.

"How do you know students aren't causing chaos and provoking people while you're making out with Jeff Dolohov?", Rosier said.

"I am allowed to be in a relationship with whomever I want", Cleo said. "I am an independent woman; I should be allowed to make my own decisions."

"You're still in school and you still have prefect duties", Callum said. "You need to prioritize."

Marcus Flint then decided to interject. "I'm sure you're overreacting, Callum. Everything seems to be fine. All the prefects have been completing their tasks and obligations, as far as I know."

"That's how it should be", Callum said. "The other houses are just waiting for us to make a mistake or lapse in judgment. I'm not saying you can't have extra activities. You can have social lives. You can interact with your fellow Slytherins. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, though I am willing to disagree with several of them. Also, Marcus, you need to make sure the Slytherin Quidditch Team wins the cup again."

"I'm already working on it", Flint said. "I've been writing down strategies and team secrets. With Potter as our seeker and Draco as one of our starting chasers, we seem dominant. Bletchley has been grinding and training vigorously. Even our substitutes are showing promise. Plus, Gryffindor is in last place for the Quidditch Cup."

"It was such a great game against them. It's like they weren't even awake", Callum said.

He then got up and stretched.

"Well, I think it's best if we get going. No point waiting around."

Harry and Draco watched as the six prefects dispersed.

"Well, we better get down to breakfast. Should we wait for the girls?", Draco asked.

"Probably. Maybe we could ask Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey to watch our team practice."

"Sounds like an ideal plan."

Harry and Draco waited for the Slytherin first-year girls. When they woke up and arrived out of the dorms, they all walked to breakfast together.

"Did you sleep well, Harry?", Pansy asked.

"I guess I did", Harry said.

"I wonder how Jocasta is feeling", Draco said.

"I'm sure she will be fine", Daphne said. "She will have fully recovered and be out of the hospital wing in December."

Harry ate his toast, not really sure of what to say. Thinking about what happened to Jocasta made his blood boil.

"Have any of you seen Quirrell?", Theodore asked.

"Outside of classes, thankfully, no", Blaise said. "I swear by Merlin, if he tries to confront any of us…"

"He wouldn't dare", Draco said. "If he has the audacity to do or say anything strange to us, we can just report it to Snape."

"We can't always rely on Snape, you know", Harry said.

"Well, that's true."

After breakfast, Harry and Draco prepared to head to Quidditch practice with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

"Do you want to watch us?", Harry asked.

"Of course, we will, Harry", Pansy said.

Harry and Draco headed to the Slytherin changing rooms with the rest of the team. Harry noticed that Linus Urquhart seemed slightly nervous.

"Urquhart, are you okay?", Harry asked.

Urquhart gulped. "I think I'm okay."

"Don't worry, Urquhart", Harry said. "You'll be fine."

Marcus Flint then whistled to get the attention of the entire team.

"Attention, everyone", Marcus said. "I think you all know that Slytherin is in first place for the Quidditch cup. The only problem is that Ravenclaw is in second place, and we're supposed to play them in February."

"We can beat them", Bletchley said. "I think we have a good chance. A great chance."

"That's right, Miles", Flint said. "But we still need to practice and stay in shape. If we make any mistakes…the other houses will notice. We can't let that happen."

"Exactly", Adrian Pucey said.

The entire Slytherin Quidditch Team flew out to the pitch.

"We'll start with the Chasers", Flint said. "Montague, why don't you start? See if you can score against Bletchley."

Graham Montague grabbed the Quaffle and headed on his Cleansweep to score against Bletchley. Harry watched as Montague heaved his arm back and chucked the Quaffle towards the goal post in the middle. Bletchley managed to stop the Quaffle when it was just inches from entering the hoop.

"Good work, Miles", Bletchley said. "Pucey, now you can try."

Pucey headed on his broom towards Bletchley and the goal posts. Harry was watching with anticipation as Pucey threw the Quaffle towards the goal post on the right. Bletchley swerved to try to catch the Quaffle, but it went past him.

"That's how you do it!", Flint exclaimed. "Urquhart, it's your turn."

Urquhart grabbed the Quaffle and headed to the goal posts. Bletchley was waiting for him, seemingly watching Urquhart's every movement. Urquhart threw the Quaffle down the middle. A powerful hurl. Bletchley wasn't able to stop the Quaffle.

Montague then grabbed the Quaffle and managed to get it past Bletchley. Cassius Warrington then grabbed the Quaffle and tried to get it past Bletchley, but was not able to succeed that time. The chasers continued trying to grab the Quaffle and score against Bletchley for the next hour. After the hour was up, Flint had managed to score eight goals. Draco had managed to score five goals.

"I'm releasing the Snitch", Flint said. "Potter, Higgs, get ready."

Harry managed to catch the snitch within fifty seconds. Higgs couldn't even get close to him.

After the practice, Draco and Harry stayed on the pitch with Bletchley. Harry noticed the other Slytherin first-years waving to them from the bleachers. Theodore joined Harry, Draco, and Miles in the locker room.

"You ready, Theodore?", Harry asked.

"Absolutely."

Harry, Draco, Miles, and Theodore then flew out to the pitch. Theodore positioned himself in front of the goal posts.

"This is how it's going to work", Miles said. "The three of us will try to score against Nott. Nott will do his best to deflect or block the shots. Let's see how he does."

Theodore seemed nervous.

"Don't worry, Theodore. You will be fine."

Theodore seemed to be relaxed. Harry watched as Theodore flew his broom in front of the goal posts.

"Malfoy, why don't you start?", Bletchley asked.

Harry watched as Draco grabbed the Quaffle and headed towards the goal posts. Theodore seemed to be watching with anticipation. Harry watched as Draco got closer, then threw the Quaffle towards the goal on the right. Theodore lunged to intercept the Quaffle, but was not quick enough.

"Don't worry about that one, Theodore!", Harry called out in encouragement. "You'll get the next one."

Bletchley grabbed the Quaffle and headed towards the goal posts. Harry watched as Miles zoomed towards the middle of the pitch. Miles then threw the Quaffle in the direction of the hoop in the middle. Theodore was not able to stop this throw either.

Harry pursed his lips for a few seconds. He felt sympathy for his friend, but at the same time Theodore needed the practice. Some fundamental training would do him a load of good.

Harry then took possession of the Quaffle. Even though chaser was not Harry's designated position, he still tried to play the way he imagined a chaser would perform. Harry was zooming on his Nimbus 2000 towards the goal posts. Theodore seemed prepared and nervous at the same time. Harry threw the Quaffle towards the goal post on the left. Theodore dove with his broom to try to catch the Quaffle, but was unsuccessful.

Draco then grabbed the Quaffle and headed towards the goal posts. Theodore seemed to be ready for him. Draco zoomed as fast as he could on his Nimbus 2000. He threw the Quaffle towards the goal post in the middle. Theodore got in front of the goal post and caught the Quaffle.

"Good catch, Theodore!", Harry shouted.

Miles then grabbed the Quaffle and headed on his broom to score against Theodore. Harry watched as his friend was hovering in front of the goal posts, looking nervous. Theodore seemed to be trying to focus as hard as possible on Miles's inevitable throw. Bletchley threw the Quaffle down the middle. Theodore got in front of the Quaffle and grabbed it. Harry watched as Theodore winced slightly.

Theodore tossed the Quaffle to Harry. Harry retreated, then headed towards the goal posts to try to score against Theodore. Harry threw the Quaffle towards the goal post in the middle, and Theodore managed to pull off another save.

For the next hour, Harry, Draco, and Miles continued trying to get the Quaffle past Theodore. Out of 60 attempts, Theodore managed to pull off 20 saves.

"Not bad, Nott", Bletchley said. "You just need to keep practicing. That way you'll improve your skills as keeper."

"You've done well, Theodore", Harry said.

The other Slytherin first-years had arrived at this time.

"Good job, Theodore", Pansy said.

"Yes, Theodore. You did great", Daphne said.

"I could have done better", Theodore said.

Miles and the Slytherin first-years then headed to the Slytherin Common Room.

When they were in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco pulled out his Wizard's Chess set.

"Harry, if you watched a practice game take place between two fellow Slytherins, maybe you would learn some extra tips. Crabbe and Goyle, can you play a game against each other?"

"Sure", Crabbe said.

Crabbe had the white pieces and Goyle had the black pieces.

"Pawn to h4", Crabbe said. The white pawn on h2 moved to h4.

"Pawn to h6", Goyle said. The black pawn on h7 moved to h6.

Harry was wondering why the h-pawns were being moved this early in the game. He chose not to say anything, instead anticipating how this game would turn out.

"Pawn to g4", Crabbe said. The white pawn on g2 moved to g4.

"Pawn to g5", Goyle said. The black pawn on g7 moved to g5.

"Knight to c3", Crabbe said. The white knight on b1 moved to c3.

"Knight to c6", Goyle said. The black knight on b8 moved to c6.

"Knight to f3", Crabbe said. The white knight on g1 moved to f3.

"Knight to f6", Goyle said. The black knight on g8 moved to f6.

"Pawn to e4", Crabbe said. The white pawn on e2 moved to e4.

"Pawn to e5", Goyle said. The black pawn on e7 moved to e5.

"Pawn to d3", Crabbe said. The white pawn on d2 moved to d3.

"Pawn to d6", Goyle said. The black pawn on d7 moved to d6.

"Bishop to e3", Crabbe said. The white bishop on c1 moved to e3.

"Bishop to e7", Goyle said. The black bishop on f8 moved to e7.

"Queen to d2", Crabbe said. The white queen on d1 moved to d2.

"Bishop to e6", Goyle said. The black bishop on c8 moved to e6.

"Castle Queenside", Crabbe said. The white king on e1 moved to c1, and the white rook on a1 moved to d1.

"Castle Kingside", Goyle said. The black king on e8 moved to g8, and the black rook on h8 moved to f8.

"Bishop to e2", Crabbe said. The white bishop on f1 moved to e2.

"Queen to d7", Goyle said. The black queen on d8 moved to d7.

"Pawn to h5", Crabbe said. The white pawn on h4 moved to h5.

"Bishop to g4", Goyle said. The black bishop on e6 moved to g4. When it did, it pulled out its sword and smashed the white pawn on g4 to bits.

"Kingside rook from h1 to g1", Crabbe said. The white rook on h1 moved to g1. This move also attacked the black bishop on g4.

"Bishop to h5", Goyle said. The black bishop on g4 moved to h5, obliterating the white pawn that occupied the h5 square.

"Pawn to d4", Crabbe said. The white pawn on d3 moved to d4.

"Pawn to d4", Goyle said. The black pawn on e5 moved to d4, splitting the white pawn on d4 into numerous bits.

"Knight to d4", Crabbe said. The white knight on f3 jumped on the black pawn and d4 and struck it multiple times with its sword, destroying it.

"Knight to d4", Goyle said. The black knight on c6 pounced on the white knight on d4 before destroying it.

"Bishop to d4", Crabbe said. The white bishop on e3 moved to d4, then subsequently stabbed the black knight on d4 numerous times, completely destroying it.

"Pawn to d5", Goyle said. The black pawn on d6 moved to d5.

"Pawn to d5", Crabbe said. The white pawn on e4 moved to d5, yanking out its sword and striking the black pawn on d5 in the center, completely shattering it.

"Bishop to e2", Goyle said. The black bishop on h5 moved to e2, striking down the white bishop on the e2 square when capturing it.

"Queen to e2", Crabbe said. The white queen on d2 moved to e2, capturing the black bishop on the e2 square.

"Kingside rook on f8 to e8", Goyle said. The black rook on f8 moved to e8.

"Kingside rook on g1 to e1", Crabbe said. The white rook on g1 moved to e1.

"King to g7", Goyle said. The black king on g8 moved to g7.

"Bishop to f6", Crabbe said. The white bishop moved to f6, capturing the black knight that was occupying the f6 square by stabbing it numerous times, causing it to break into tiny particles.

"King to f6", Goyle said. The black king on g7 moved to f6, capturing the white bishop that was on the f6 square.

"Pawn to d6", Crabbe said. The white pawn on d5 moved to d6.

"Pawn to d6", Goyle said. The black pawn on c7 moved to d6, thrusting its spear and piercing the white pawn on d6, reducing it to bits.

"Rook to d3", Crabbe said. The white rook on d1 moved to d3.

"Queenside rook on a8 to d8", Goyle said. The black rook on a8 moved to d8.

"Pawn to b4", Crabbe said. The white pawn on b2 moved to b4.

"Pawn to b6", Goyle said. The black pawn on b7 moved to b6.

"Pawn to a4", Crabbe said. The white pawn on a2 moved to a4.

"Pawn to a5", Goyle said. The black pawn on a7 moved to a5.

"Pawn to b5", Crabbe said. The white pawn on b4 moved to b5.

"King to g7", Goyle said. The black king on f6 moved to g7.

"Knight to d5", Crabbe said. The white knight on c3 moved to d5.

"Queen to c7", Goyle said. The black queen on d7 moved to c7. Harry wasn't sure why Goyle decided to play this move. This move would allow the white knight on d5 to capture the black queen. Did Crabbe notice this?

Apparently, he didn't. Because he said, "Knight to e7."

The white knight on d5 moved to e7, capturing the black bishop that was occupying the e7 square.

"Rook to e7", Goyle said. The black rook on e8 moved to e7.

"Queen to e7", Crabbe said. The white queen on e2 moved to e7, destroying the black rook that was on e7 with her sword.

"Queen to e7", Goyle said. The black queen on c7 moved to e7, capturing the white queen on the e7 square.

"Rook to e7", Crabbe said. The white rook on e1 moved to e7, capturing the black queen that was on the e7 square.

"King to f6", Goyle said. The black king on g7 moved to f6.

"Rook on e7 to e3", Crabbe said. The white rook on e7 moved to e3.

"Rook to d7", Goyle said. The black rook on d8 moved to d7.

"King to d2", Crabbe said. The white king on c1 moved to d2.

"Pawn to d5", Goyle said. The black pawn on d6 moved to d5.

"Pawn to f4", Crabbe said. The white pawn on f2 moved to f4.

"Pawn to f4", Goyle said. The black pawn on g5 captured the white pawn on f4, smashing it into numerous bits. This move also attacked the white rook on e3.

"Rook to f3", Crabbe said. The white rook on e3 moved to f3.

"King to e5", Goyle said. The black king on f6 moved to e5. This move also defended the black pawn on f4.

"Pawn to c4", Crabbe said. The white pawn on c2 moved to c4.

"Rook to d6", Goyle said. The black rook on d7 moved to d6.

"Pawn to d5", Crabbe said. The white pawn on c4 moved to d5, capturing the black pawn that was on the d5 square.

"Pawn to f6", Goyle said. The black pawn on f7 moved to f6.

"Rook to h3", Crabbe said. The white rook on f3 moved to h3.

"Pawn to f5", Goyle said. The black pawn on f6 moved to f5.

"Rook to h4", Crabbe said. The white rook on h3 moved to h4.

"Rook to d5", Goyle said. The black rook on d6 moved to d5, capturing the white pawn that was on the d5 square.

"Rook to d5", Crabbe said. The white rook on d3 moved to d5, capturing the black rook that was on the d5 square. This move also put the black king on e5 in check.

"King to d5", Goyle said. The black king on e5 moved to d5, capturing the white rook on the d5 square.

"Rook to f4", Crabbe said. The white rook on h4 moved to f4, capturing the black pawn that was on the f4 square.

"Pawn to h5", Goyle said. The black pawn on h6 moved to h5.

"Rook to h4", Crabbe said. The white rook on f4 moved to h4.

"King to c5", Goyle said. The black king on d5 moved to c5.

"Rook to h1", Crabbe said. The white rook on h4 moved to h1.

"King to b4", Goyle said. The black king on c5 moved to b4.

"King to e2", Crabbe said. The white king on d2 moved to e2.

"King to a4", Goyle said. The black king on b4 moved to a4, capturing the white pawn that was occupying the a4 square.

"Rook to h5", Crabbe said. The white rook on h1 moved to h5, capturing the black pawn that was on the h5 square.

"King to b5", Goyle said. The black king on a4 moved to b5, capturing the white pawn on the b5 square.

"Rook to f5", Crabbe said. The white rook on h5 moved to f5, capturing the black pawn on the f5 square. This move put the black king on b5 in check.

"King to b4", Goyle said. The black king on b5 moved to b4.

"King to d3", Crabbe said. The white king on e2 moved to d3.

"Pawn to b5", Goyle said. The black pawn on b6 moved to b5.

"Rook to f4", Crabbe said. The white rook on f5 moved to f4, giving check to the black king on b4.

"King to a3", Goyle said. The black king on b4 moved to a3.

"King to c3", Crabbe said. The white king on d3 moved to c3.

"Pawn to b4", Goyle said. The black pawn on b5 moved to b4, giving check to the white king on c3.

Harry expected Crabbe to retreat the white king. Instead, Crabbe said, "Rook to b4."

The white rook on f4 moved to b4, smashing the black pawn that was on the b4 square. The problem was, this move exposed the white rook to capture by the last remaining black pawn, with the support of the black king.

"Pawn to b4", Goyle said. The black pawn on a5 moved to b4, capturing the white rook on b4. This move also gave check to the white king on c3.

"King to c2", Crabbe said. The white king on c3 moved to c2.

"King to a2", Goyle said. The black king on a3 moved to a2.

"King to c1", Crabbe said. The white king on c2 moved to c1.

"Pawn to b3", Goyle said. The black pawn on b4 moved to b3.

"King to d2", Crabbe said. The white king on c1 moved to d2.

"Pawn to b2", Goyle said. The black pawn on b3 moved to b2.

"King to c2", Crabbe said. The white king on d2 moved to c2.

"Pawn to b1", Goyle said. The black pawn on b2 moved to b1. Goyle promoted that pawn to a black queen. This move put the white king on c2 in check.

"King to c3", Crabbe said. The white king on c2 moved to c3.

"King to a3", Goyle said. The black king on a2 moved to a3.

"King to d4", Crabbe said. The white king on c3 moved to d4.

"Queen to d1", Goyle said. The black queen on b1 moved to d1, putting the white king on d4 in check.

"King to e5", Crabbe said. The white king on d4 moved to e5.

"King to b4", Goyle said. The black king on a3 moved to b4.

"King to f4", Crabbe said. The white king on e5 moved to f4.

"King to c5", Goyle said. The black king on b4 moved to c5.

"King to e4", Crabbe said. The white king on f4 moved to e4.

"Queen to e2", Goyle said. The black queen on d1 moved to e2. This move put the white king on e4 in check.

"King to f5", Crabbe said. The white king on e4 moved to f5.

"King to d5", Goyle said. The black king on c5 moved to d5.

"King to g5", Crabbe said. The white king on f5 moved to g5.

"Queen to g2", Goyle said. The black queen on e2 moved to g2. This move put the white king on g5 in check.

"King to h6", Crabbe said. The white king on g5 moved to h6.

"King to e5", Goyle said. The black king on d5 moved to e5.

"King to h5", Crabbe said. The white king on h6 moved to h5.

"King to f5", Goyle said. The black king on e5 moved to f5.

"King to h4", Crabbe said. The white king on h5 moved to h4.

"Queen to g4", Goyle said. The black queen on g2 moved to g4.

"Checkmate", Goyle said.

Overall, the game had lasted 61 moves. Both Crabbe and Goyle made inaccuracies in the game. But Harry thought the endgame was quite satisfying for Goyle.

"The opening that was played in this game is called the Desprez Opening, also known as the Kadas Opening. It is considered to be an irregular opening and is rarely played in top-level chess competition. Harry, what can you tell us about this game?"

"Many mistakes were made during this game", Harry said. "I'm just being honest. Both sides had opportunities to take advantage of the other side's position. For instance, Goyle played the black queen to c7 on his 25th move. Crabbe should have captured the black queen with the white knight that was on d5. Crabbe should not have captured the black pawn that was on b4 with the white rook on his 47th move. Crabbe should have used the king and rook to stop the two black pawns from queening. But, that's just a basic analysis."

"Some lessons are meant to be learned the hard way. You burn your hand on the stove once, you will be sure not to let that happen again", Draco said.

Harry nodded and then turned to Theodore. "Why do you want to be Keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch Team? I can understand that it is entertaining, but I'm simply curious."

"My father was the Keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch Team when he was a student here, starting from his fourth year", Theodore said. "He had so many stories to tell Hiram and I. We were enthralled by them. Getting the chance to experience that opportunity ourselves would be quite an honor."

"I remember that my father said Timothy Nott was a decent keeper", Draco said.

That night, as everyone else was sleeping, Harry crept out of his bed and headed to the room where the strange mirror was at.

Harry had just touched the mirror when he heard someone say, "Back again, are we, Potter?"

Harry turned to see who had said that. It was Professor Snape.

"Professor, I know I shouldn't have snuck outside", Harry said. "But my parents are inside the mirror. I had to see it for myself."

"I understand completely", Snape said. And that was true. Even now, Snape could see Lily smiling at him and Harry. It was like Lily had finally forgiven him for the horrible things he had said in their fifth year, that his sins and misdeeds had been absolved. He also saw him and James Potter finally making peace after years of rivalry and hatred. Even though it was not a real image and it was only in the mirror, Snape wished it was real. He could finally have peace after years of being haunted by guilt. Using his shame and taking his anger out on innocent Gryffindors that had done nothing to him, simply ostracized because of the house they were in. Not that the Gryffindors had much room to complain, they did the same thing to the Slytherins.

"I'm guessing this mirror shows our deepest desires", Harry said.

"In a way, that is true", Snape said. "But dwelling on the past and having obsessions are not good. Harry, I would advise you to not look for the mirror again. I will have it moved to another location."

Snape then put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's best if we head back to the Slytherin Common Room. Everything should be fine."


	19. Legal Trap

**23 December 1991**

The next few weeks seemed to pass by in what felt like minutes. Harry and Draco continued attending classes and Quidditch practices. They studied as hard as they could for their midterm exams. They had revised many nights with the other Slytherin first-years.

Jocasta Mulciber had recovered and seemed to be happier and more joyful. On 9 December 1991, Harry and Draco both went to the hospital wing to see how Jocasta was feeling.

"Jocasta, are you feeling all right?", Harry asked.

Jocasta hugged both Harry and Draco when they approached her bed in the hospital wing.

"I'm feeling much better. I'll be allowed to leave the hospital wing tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you", Harry said. "I feel responsible…"

"It's not your fault, Harry", Jocasta said. "There is no need for you to feel guilty."

"We'll see you around, then", Draco said.

Harry and Draco brewed their potions successfully for the rest of the potion lessons in December. Ronald Weasley, thankfully, was leaving them alone and not bothering them. Of course, he could always resume his ignorant and petty behavior at any time. Still, it was nice not to be bothered.

Finally, the midterm grades for the Slytherins came in.

"I got an O in all my midterm exams, except for History of Magic, in which I got an E. Even in Transfiguration I got an O. I can't believe it", Harry said.

"Well, that's good to hear. I got an O in all of my midterm exams except for Transfiguration, Herbology, and History of Magic, in which I got Es", Draco said.

"I got an E in charms", Pansy said.

"I can't believe Crabbe and I both got Es in Potions", Goyle said. "All the other midterms we barely managed to get As."

"I'm sure Granger has Os on all her midterms", Blaise said.

"So, you and Harry are both going to Malfoy Manor for Christmas?", Theodore asked Draco.

"Yes, indeed", Draco said.

The Slytherin first-years were waiting in the Great Hall for the Hogwarts Express when Ron Weasley, Leo Dalton, and Lee Jordan walked by their table.

"I do feel sorry", Weasley said loudly, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts because they aren't wanted at home."

Jordan and Dalton both laughed. Harry glared at Weasley but was careful not to do anything stupid.

The ten Slytherin first-years then boarded the Hogwarts express when it was time to leave. Harry shared a compartment with Draco, Theodore, Pansy, and Blaise. The five of them played exploding snap until the train reached London.

"Well, see you all after the break", Harry said when they were at King's cross station.

Pansy hugged Draco and Harry tightly.

"Stay safe", she whispered in Harry's ear.

"You too", Harry said.

Theodore pointed to a man with a boy that Harry assumed was Theodore's younger brother, Hiram Nott.

"There's my father and brother", Theodore said. "See you all later."

Eventually, Harry and Draco were the only two Slytherin first-years left at the station.

Just then, a man and a woman approached the two boys. Draco ran to them and hugged them tightly.

"Hello, Mother", Draco said. "Hello, Father."

"How did you enjoy your first semester at Hogwarts?", Lucius Malfoy asked.

"It was swell", Draco said. "I was bonding quite well with my fellow Slytherins."

"I told you Draco would do well at Hogwarts", Narcissa Malfoy said. "Clearly a better choice than Durmstrang."

Harry then decided to introduce himself to Lucius and Narcissa.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Malfoy", Harry said, offering his hand to Lucius.

Lucius shook Harry's hand firmly.

"Harry Potter", Lucius said. "It is an honor to meet you for the first time as well. And it is wonderful that you were sorted into Slytherin as well."

"Thank you for the Nimbus 2000", Harry said.

"It is not a problem, Harry", Lucius said. "I am more than willing to help my son's allies in Slytherin. We can truly take on the world together and make a difference."

Harry then turned to Narcissa and offered his hand.

"It is an honor to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Harry expected Narcissa to accept his handshake. But instead, she hugged him tightly. Harry didn't know what to say for a brief second. He let Narcissa embrace him, feeling so emotional. No one had ever hugged him, except for Pansy. The Dursleys certainly hadn't done that.

"It is a pleasure to see that you were sorted into Slytherin, Harry", Narcissa said when she finally let him go. "I'm glad that you became best friends with my son."

Narcissa then turned to Draco. "It is clear that you have taught Harry well when he returned to the Wizarding World."

"That is true", Draco admitted. "But Harry had learned a lot by himself. He's a pretty fast learner, I must say."

"Well, we better head back to our manor", Lucius said. "We will use apparition to get there. Draco, grab my hand."

Lucius and Draco then vanished.

Harry then turned to Narcissa. She extended her hand to him, and he grabbed it. Harry felt himself being forced through some kind of black hole. When they finally stopped moving, Harry saw that the four of them were at Malfoy Manor.

"Wow", Harry said, speechless for a few seconds. Draco's house looked amazing.

The four of them walked towards the manor.

"Dobby!", Lucius called out.

Harry was shocked when a house-elf appeared in front of them.

"Yes, Master?"

"Bring my son's belongings and Mister Potter's things into the manor. And be quick about it!"

"Yes, Master!"

Dobby grabbed the bags Draco and Harry had brought with them and apparated with the bags inside the manor.

When the four of them arrived into the manor, Harry was impressed by what he saw. The manor looked amazing and exquisite.

Lucius asked them if they wanted to eat a small meal together. Harry and Draco agreed. Harry felt slightly hungry, but he didn't want to appear impolite and discourteous in front of the Malfoys. He had to be as respectful as possible. These were the parents of his best friend, after all.

As the four of them were eating, Lucius began asking them questions about school.

"School is fine", Draco said.

"How is Professor Snape teaching your class?", Lucius asked.

"He's doing an excellent job. Clearly better than all the other professors, especially McGonagall."

"How are your lessons in potions?", Narcissa asked.

"Potions is fine", Harry said. "Draco and I have both been doing well, I would say. With the help of some of our fellow Slytherins, of course."

"Harry's done the best of all the Slytherins in the first-year form in potions", Draco said. "His potions are superb, even better than mine."

"Are the two of you enjoying Quidditch?", Lucius asked.

"Yes", Harry said. "It is quite entertaining."

"That match was quite fun", Draco said. "It was amusing scoring all of those goals against Wood. The only bad part of the game was Quirrell jinxing Harry's broom."

"He should get fired", Harry said. "Unfortunately, we have no proof he was doing anything suspicious."

"I would advise the two of you to keep an eye on him", Lucius said.

"I've also been teaching Harry how to play Wizard's Chess", Draco said.

"Really?", Narcissa asked.

"Yes. I think Harry has been grasping basic chess concepts. He's played several games, and I think his skill is improving. He's certainly learned a lot."

"Harry, we should play a game", Narcissa said.

"Really?", Harry asked.

"Yes. That way we can see how much progress you've made."

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Harry and Narcissa walked over to the chessboard and started a game as Lucius and Draco watched. Narcissa had the white pieces and Harry had the black pieces.

"Pawn to e4", Narcissa said. The white pawn on e2 moved to e4.

"Pawn to e5", Harry said. The black pawn on e7 moved to e5.

"Knight to f3", Narcissa said. The white knight on g1 moved to f3.

"Knight to c6", Harry said. The black knight on b8 moved to c6.

"Bishop to c4", Narcissa said. The white bishop on f1 moved to c4.

"Pawn to d6", Harry said. The black pawn on d7 moved to d6.

"Knight to c3", Narcissa said. The white knight on b1 moved to c3.

"Bishop to g4", Harry said. The black bishop on c8 moved to g4.

"Pawn to h3", Narcissa said. The white pawn on h2 moved to h3. This move attacked the black bishop on g4.

"Bishop to h5", Harry said. The black bishop on g4 moved to h5.

"Knight to e5", Narcissa said. The white knight on f3 moved to e5, capturing the black pawn that occupied the e5 square. Harry was surprised by this move, as it exposed the white queen to capture by the black bishop on h5. Should Harry capture the queen? It seemed so tempting.

"Bishop to d1", Harry said. The black bishop on h5 moved to d1 and struck the white queen on d1 numerous times with its sword before occupying the d1 square.

"Bishop to f7", Narcissa said. The white bishop on c4 moved to f7, capturing the black pawn on the f7 square. This move also put the black king on e8 in check.

"King to e7", Harry said. The black king moved to e7. Harry noticed it was the only square the black king could move to in this position. Still, he wasn't worried.

"Knight to d5", Narcissa said. The white knight on c3 moved to d5.

"Checkmate", Mrs. Malfoy said.

Harry looked at the position, seemingly stunned. It was true. The black king on e7 had no squares to flee to. The three white minor pieces in the center of the board all worked together to trap the black king.

Harry sighed. "I feel like an idiot."

Mrs. Malfoy ruffled Harry's hair and lightly squeezed his cheek.

"You're not. You have potential to be a great Wizard's chess player."

"It's true", Draco said. "Don't let one bad game make you feel down, Harry. The trap you fell into is known as the Legal Trap. This game was first played in 1750 by the French chess player Sire de Legal. The trap is named after him."

"You learn something new every day, I guess", Harry said.


End file.
